


A Ticket, a Storm, and a Kiss

by Hitzvl



Category: Frozen (2013), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chance Meetings, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Romance, Silly, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzvl/pseuds/Hitzvl
Summary: Anna:Shitty situations happen to people all the time. What for? Hell. It could be to set us up to be in just the right place at just the right time. Fate? I mean... maybe being beaten down long enough eventually pushes you to going through with those wild ideas that normally would have made you blush with horror for just thinking about it. Like say... Inviting a totally gorgeous stranger in an airport, who also happens to get delayed on their flight, to share a hotel room with you for the night..Hypothetically.I still fucking hate flying. (But I have an idea how to let off some pent up steam.. )God....Am I really going to do this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giulia/gifts).



> Fic I'm writing for my wife; hope ya'll enjoy the different writing style. It was... something new to try. I often wonder what goes on inside the head of another, so have fun with my perception of Annas.
> 
> ...Er.
> 
> Enjoy.

**If my luck was tangible.. It would be water. In a sink. Draining rapidly no matter how hard I turn on the tap. At least... That's exactly the case any godforsaken time I decide to fly to any part of this stinkin' planet. Standing, staring at the screens, blue and white clashing in neon, I keep telling myself there's just no fucking way. Delayed. Again. This has been going on for FOUR hours. I need to get home. I'm so, so tired of this. I'm almost at my third day straight of flying and I think I'm about ready to throw caution to the wind and slam back a drink at the bar. .... I don't even like alcohol.. but I can understand the appeal right about now. Maybe I should write a book, ‘Ten reasons Airports will force you to drink.’ or something. I will be famous and will never need to fly Economy ever again.**

 

 

I shake my head, laughing softly to myself. Reality.. Right. I should alert home. Well, I should get out of everyone’s way first. As I wander around, furiously typing out on my phone to let those concerned, mostly just my brother Kristoff, know that my plane has yet to even make it to me, my eyes catch sight of a lovely labrador trotting next to an older man in a wheelchair. I had to resist from running up and hugging it.. No matter how bad I was feeling I couldn't help the stupid grin as the golden dog wagged its tail as it passed by. It was so cute! I stare after the dog a while, that dopey smile plastered to my face as I lamely dream up of scenarios where dogs fill the airport instead of people. It broke off after I surprised myself with my own snort when I saw the airport security as gruff, old, saggy-skinned dogs. I shook my head hard, succeeding in whipping both of my cheeks with my pigtails. I glared at the strawberry blonde devils.

 

How dare They. I hear a light chuckle amidst all the white noise of chatter, hurried footsteps, and loud repetitive announcements overhead. How did I know it was directed at me? It's weird to explain.. But so lost in my head I had ignored that feeling of someone staring at me. But that laugh, albeit brief, suddenly slammed that feeling back into my face. In the bowl of where the belts that brought out people's luggage (is there another word? Fuck if I know) I see a sight to my left that gave me actual chills. Positive I think. If I could think. Wow. Just wow. Just a mere row down was a _very_ attractive woman, a little older than me, with hair that surly had to be dyed? That was damn near white it was so blonde. And thick and in a braid. And oh god why must you remind me that I'm gay right now? I'm trying to be bitter. Apparently my libido and brain are not on par right now as I stare openly at the girls high cheek bones, flushed from laughing on her phone, a few bags littered around her legs. Come on brain get it together. We have other things we need to focus on. I force my eyes back to my phone as it buzzes with a text from my roommate Rapunzel.

 

Looks like her shifty boyfriend will be staying longer. I actually like the guy, just wish he was more honest to people around him. In time I suppose. I glance back up at the giant screen with hundreds of flight numbers and times flickering back and forth and see no change. Still delayed. Dammit. I hear another laugh. I stiffen and try my best to remain looking straight ahead. Why does she have such a distinctive laugh? Don't look. You'll make it weird. I grit my teeth and try to focus on my breathing. Pretty sure I look constipated. I wonder who that girl is talking to? No. No! Stop it right now! This is not the place to get a weird random crush? You will _literally_ never see these people again. Oh but maybe it wouldn't hurt to just take a quick glance. I mean. She _was_ looking at me first. Enough for me to notice.

 

No. No but could've been the dog. Or was that after? Shit I don't remember! Ugh. I try to search for a game to play on my phone but find my mind completely fried. I chance a glance to my left again, catching the stunning woman's back, it open in a sort of layered tear look. God I need to learn the terms for fashion too. It's a cute grey shirt, long sleeved. My eyes slowly fall down as the girl struggles to pull a suitcase off the belt. The jeans were very snug and a pretty dark blue. Wow she has a nice a- a. A-ahem. Yes. Well. It's. She looks good. I blush a little. God. Libido. Stop that! Brain! Work damn you! The girl turns back to me and my breath catches again. Our eyes are nearly the same color blue.. But hers are closer to actual ice. Is she some sort of model? She has to be…

 

Those glaciers glance up and connect with mine and as she pauses in talking on the phone held between her shoulder and ear now as she bends down to grab her backpack, she sends a smile my way. I smile back but her gaze it elsewhere already. The hairs on my arms rise again. Come on guys. Control yourself you animal! My eyes immediately fix onto her breast as she bounces around a little putting the sack onto her back. That's when I find my feet moving forward. Traitors. I want to groan. What the actual fuck is going on in here? This is _my_ body. Still I can't say I'm totally against getting a little closer to the stunning snow queen. Hmm. Seems she's a bit taller than me. I look down at my clothes. Pretty worn black jeans and a plain green t-shirt I stole from dad. He can't fit them anymore anyway.

 

... Don't tell him I said that. I felt grossly underdressed in what I deem to be one of my publicly appropriate comfort clothes. I start to fidget with my marine cap. Another article stolen from the old man. I look good in green, what can I say? Plus he's retired military now so it's not like he is using it with his new job. Oh man.. She's so close now. She's.. So serious right now. I didn't realize there was a shift in her mood and like a creeper I tried to nonchalantly eavesdrop as I fiddled with my phone again.

 

Shit wait. That's not even English. I look up to study her face for some clue. ...She has freckles too? Hidden unlike mine which look like I was slapped by them in the face. Other places too but.. We aren't going there. She's getting louder, seems it's gotten heated. Really what is that? ...Yeah I got nothing. It's certainly not Spanish. I would know. I mean, I've heard it enough to notice. It's not anything of Asian dialect as it doesn't have that set of accents either. German maybe? I don't think so.. Oh! No. Hmm. Oh god. Whatever it is.. It sounds so hot. It's probably that voice. Very feminine but with enough base it feels like it's coming out through your chest like a speaker at a dance club. Too much? Yeah maybe. Hey be nice now.. My brains still sort of fried and a pretty girl isn't helping matters. At least I'm trying to be witty.

 

She looks at me again and I see her offer me another smile. Okay that's practically an invitation to at least a small conversation right? I take a deep breath, pulling my carryon and tightening my grip on the strap of my duffle bag as I step up to her. As I open my mouth to say something, the stunning woman currently preoccupied with retying a loose shoelace, I hear the worst thing in the world. I turn my head and squint at the blue screen. My panic starts to set in as I see red start to blotch the screen on more and more flights. No. No, nonono. This is. I. This is just my eyes right? The girl taps my shoulder, and I turn the open, gapping-fish face I was sporting onto her. I can tell it amuses her but there's genuine concern as her accented voice asks me if I was okay. I don't have the strength for this.

 

The speakers again announce canceled flights. That done it. It was canceled. And the never ending airport hell continues. Forgetting to speak to the girl I shuffle through my contacts and shoot a rapid text to my father. A buzz follows back shortly after and I focus tapping on it back and forth. Finally he sends me information and I let out a breath. God bless the man.. Who else could magically book a hotel than a businessman? I.

 

I need to get out of here. I hear a curse. I suddenly remember the girl I had intended to at least say hi to and turn to fully face her only to jump back as she says something loud over the phone. This time it's English, better than I expected English, and I can hear the faint voice of a machine lady talking. I see her mash the red button, effectively cutting robo-bitch off half sentence and quickly running her hand through her bangs. She spots me staring and this time I ask her what's wrong.

 

She has an unsure look on her face before making up her mind and saying dejectedly, "My card won't work." I tilt my head, the pigtail that had chosen my shoulder as a perch, sliding to tickle my chin instead of being un-annoying like its twin.

 

Wiggling my face and blowing at the tickling hairs I finally bat it away. "What do you mean?" Oh I said that? Good something’s working.

 

I see her grimace as she shifts her feet. "I mean just that. My bank is closed and won't answer my calls. It froze my card because I used it in three different countries within 24 hours."  
   
"Oh." I replied dumbly, staring at her. "I-Is that, that is to say, is your flight canceled too?" She gives a short, stiff nod. Don't do this. I close my eyes a take a deep breath. This is crazy. You don't even know her! Don't you fucking dare! "You wanna share my room?" She looks at me perplexed, eyes judging me, examining me suspiciously. Shit. Fix this you idiot! "I mean, I got a room. For the night. It's one bed but it's a king so even though we'd be sharing a bed you wouldn't have to be anywhere near me!" Oh that sounded almost desperate. You can do better than that. Stupid!

 

There is a soft laugh. "Are you.. Serious?"

 

Well I've already dug my grave. Best stand my ground. And so I do, standing up straighter in the process. "Very." Ah good. Coherent and to the point. I can see her contemplating my offer and I begin to mimic the nibbling of her lip with my own. I wonder if I look as enticing as she does doing that. Wait. Crap I better tell her. "I'm Gay!" Way to go dumbass. You're as subtle as a freight train; you’re as exuberate as a woman with the class and style of a Victorian lady. I see her eyebrows shoot up in surprise and a few people around us all stop and glance our way.

 

Oh. My. God.

 

What have I done. I blush and choke out, "I mean, I thought you should know before you agreed, not that I have any ill intent! But you're certainly beautiful. I can't say I haven't noticed. Who hasn't? But I'm a respectable person, honest!" She stares blankly at me and I shift under her gaze, my eyes falling to the floor beside me as I pull on my bags shoulder strap again. After a few horrifying moments I hear her take a deep breath and as I look up I see a sight that makes my whole body go warm.

 

She was smiling, brushing a strand of hair behind an ear as she holds her hand out. "Hello Gay, Respectable Person, I'm Elsa." I groan and burying my face in my hands, quickly extracting one and taking her offered hand and shaking it, surprised at the chill they give off. I don't want to let go, hoping to warm them but I eventually do.

 

Can't be any weirder, or well, should at least try not to. I spit out quickly, "Anna. Just Anna."

 

She, I mean Elsa, smiles again at me. "I'm pleased you think I'm pretty. You're quite pretty yourself."

 

The light blush as she says the last has me grinning and reacting without thinking. "I said you were beautiful." There is a flicker of surprise in her eyes and this time the red glow is a little more noticeable in her face. We stand there a bit, tossing a few awkward smiles and glances before I glance back at my phone. "There should be an airport taxi for my hotel arriving soon... I. Are you.." I blanked again. I am not normally this bad but I feel so nervous with such an impromptu question to a girl I just spend at least twenty minutes checking out. She could be batshit crazy. I just invited a girl into my bed, I just learned her _name_. I feel something press against my chest, shifting me back a little as I return my eyes to Elsa.

 

She presses the bag back to my hands as it starts to slip. "Well? We are going to miss it if we don't go now." I dumbly take the bag as she uses her free hands to grab her suitcase and rolling carryon and starts striding towards the doors that lead outside, stopping and turning back to shout over her shoulder. "Anna! Are you coming?"

 

For a fleeting moment my mind went south and I nearly mutter, "I probably will with you in my bed." Opting instead to silently smile and chase after her, hoping the chill outside would rid me of my burning ears.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Still along for the ride huh?**
> 
>  
> 
> **If you're curious, I've implemented elements of how my wife and I started out when we were... just.. dating I suppose would be the appropriate term.**
> 
>  
> 
> **The parts that are relatable and true are ours to know; but I hope it makes this a cute ride for you. :)**

Elsa and I spend the twenty seven minute ride chatting back and forth about our lives. She has sisters. I mention my adopted siblings. Some of them just friends I claimed as mine. It's a thing. It's a thing that's possible. Ask Rapunzel, I claimed her as my 19 year old stepchild.

 

Elsa burst out laughing on that one. "Child? Anna you can't be much older." 

 

I shrug smiling, our shoulders brushing. "Well.... No. I'm 23 actually. But that doesn't make her any less my child!"

 

Elsa rolls her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

 

I smile smugly. "I'm loved for it."

 

She's still laughing, bent over as she tries to sit up, wiping an eye as she slips out, "It's not hard too." before her body returns to shaking lightly with more laughter. I laugh too but I felt my heart skip at her words. Whoa now. That _is_ serious rushing. I stare at her, following the line of her jaw, her exposed neck, the hair curling around her ear, the thick braid dangling off her shoulder. Man. Maybe.. A fling wouldn't be a bad idea.

 

I have.. Admittedly had a few in the past. I can't see why _not_ to do this. Would she be down? I kind of really like her. Even her laugh is cute. She's kind. That accent is sexy as hell- oh yeah.. "Hey Elsa?"

 

Her head turns my way, her phone glowing off her face. "Hmm?"

   
"Your accent; where are you from? I mean what are you?"

 

She sits up quickly. "Oh how rude of me! I'm Norwegian."

 

I bounce in my seat. "Really!? That's so cool! I mean you had this exotic accent to you and I couldn't make out where it was from. I would never had known! I'm not fantastic at guessing people's origins but I try to. Especially since there always seems to be someone of Asian descent that works at donut shops. You ever notice that? I don't want to offend anyone so I try to figure out the difference between Korean or Japanese or Chinese but honestly I'm horrible at it. My brother Kristoff does this British accent that has tricked me more than once on the phone. That jerk. Maybe something’s wrong with my ears. I can sort of sound Irish if I want too! Or is it Scottish? How do you even tell-"

 

"-Anna, Anna! It's okay. Breathe! A lot of people are unfamiliar with- just hold on a second. Did you say exotic?" I blink a few times. I. Did. Didn't I? Huh. What do you know.

 

I end up shoving my shoulder into hers, rocking her as I bark out an embarrassed laugh. "Well. Yes.. I didn't go just off your voice though. It was your looks too. You were like out of some fantasy novel. Filled with models."

 

Elsa eyes lit up with mirth and she bit the inside of her cheek as she glanced at the freckles crowding my face. "You have no filter, do you?" 

  
"To everyone's dismay." I deadpan. She suddenly leans closer to me, taking me by surprise to which I react by pressing my body against the door of the cab, blinking rapidly at her. "Uh, E..lsa...?"

 

I feel cool lips press softly against my cheeks that still burned hot from the rollercoaster of shame I seem to be perpetually trapped in today. "You keep complimenting me. I had to show my thanks somehow." I slowly shift my body back into a normal sitting position, my eyes never leaving her pleased smirk, feeling hyper aware of my thoughts earlier. Elsa finally looks away, staring at the GPS map on the back of the seats.

 

Still 18 minutes to go. I decide I should just go for it. I grip my legs. "You ever..." Her eyes return back to mine so fast the words stick in my throat. There is something in her gaze that makes me feel so many things. It's unreadable. A little exciting. She folds her arms across her chest and nods for me to continue. Well. Now or never. "You ever slept with anyone?" Chickenshit. Really?? You couldn't just ask if it was a girl? You had to be vague?

 

She doesn't react much as she says with a light shrug. "Nope."

 

My eyes go wide. Wait. What? I can't help myself. "No one? Really? Being as pretty as you are and obviously very intelligent to boot- I mean you speak English so well I wouldn't have known better without the accent... Snarky but in a funny way at least. And yet you tell me no one has barked up that tree? How can anyone resist that?"

 

She gets a little shy, even the dim lighting shows the subtle tensing of her legs and shift of her gaze before landing back on mine with a soft whisper. "No one ever caught my eye."

 

Well damn. I can't sleep with her now. We will never see each other again.. I can't do that to a woman's first time! Hold it... Isn't she older than me? "I get that. I have. Nothing really ever sparked much. First time was with a guy, trying to be something I wasn't. Second time a girl. Was nice but too quick and we just didn't vibe right. The rest were just a couple flings. One night stands. Mostly just dates my brother sets me up on. It's been a little fun but very disheartening.. And. Lonely. All these people, well not that many really, and none of them really made me feel.. Alive?" I motion lamely with my hands, my feet kicking my black duffle bag by accident. I lean down and readjust the damn thing for the fourth time since I've been in this sardine can, and return my back to the seat. I note how quiet my companion has been. Maybe to someone inexperienced I sound like a whore? Oh I hope not.

 

I feel the seat bounce and see her fumble for her phone. Seems she got a text. I can see her ears are red as she quickly types out a text before coughing and looking back at me, my arm propped up against the window, my back more in the corner between the door and seat so I can face her more. "You're very honest."

 

I raise my brow at that. "I can be I suppose."

 

She plays with the ends of her shirt. "What was it like?" 

  
"What?"

  
"The... Sex."

  
"With the guy? Salty sadness."

  
"Anna.."

 

I can see her trying hard not to laugh, unable to keep a smile off my face as I mentally sigh. "Okay. What do you want me to say?" 

  
"Well for starters why women?"

 

I scoff. "Uh, hello, have you seen us? How can any girl not be gay?"

 

She finally stops playing with her shirt, eyes remaining fixed down. "Who says I wasn't?"

 

God my heart jumped again. I felt myself grow a little warm. "W-well I didn't. I mean sure. You could be! I meant in general. Even straight girls get off to girl on girl porn you know? And you're not necessarily gay just because you've slept with a woman or four."

 

Confusion seems to settle on her face, scrunching it up cutely. "Then what does?"

  
"The psychology of it? Who do you want to wake up in the arms of? See every day and night? Hold and be held by? Have photos of and with. Spend your life with. Sexual attraction is only a part of it. Though to be fair sexual orientation is just a flag we wave to alert those of our interest that we, forgive me for this, want in."

 

There was a small shared laugh. "So you're looking to settle."

 

Am I? That sort of caught me off guard. "Huh? Well. Yeah. That's always been the goal, just.. It's never been my luck. Maybe I should try my special move next time."

 

There's that look of confusion again but this time cut with amusement and curiosity. "Oh, a move huh? Care to share?"

 

It's my turn to smirk as I lean forward. "It wouldn't be fair to make you fall in love with me when we would be parting ways the next day."

 

There is that unreadable mask. "Show me."

 

I blink rapidly. "Uh..?" She gives me a strange pleading look and I just shrug. Okay, hell, why not. "Alright, so here is how I can win the hearts of any lady I choose. This move is practically irresistible. Never failed!" 

  
"You've tried it on other girls?"

  
"Nope! That's why it's never failed."

 

I hear that sweet laugh again. "Come on Anna.. Show me."

 

I sigh heavily as if it’s a great and heavy burden. "As you wish, your Majesty. I am not responsible for anything that happens after or what effects it may have."

 

She was serious again but with a light smile this time. "Understood." I roll and pop my neck, shifting again, my legs crossed and I stare at her, making sure she is paying close attention. I go to my phone and quickly put on a bumpy little pop song, stare back at her, placing a finger to my lips before she can say anything, and I wait. The song picks up and suddenly there it is. That 'bump bump de bump bump, bump bump bump, de bump.' Little thrilling beat. I stare so hard at her she begins to squirm.

 

I whisper softly, "Ready?" Elsa swallows and nods, the anticipation palpable.  I take another deep breath and as soon as the beat returns, my right eyebrow spikes up then down. It quickly repeats then rolls to the other. My left catches it and pops to the beat. Both stop and start together, now playing catch back as forth as I dance them to the music, a smile growing on my face before Elsa burst out laughing so loud the cabdriver actually slows the car and asks if we are okay. I give a thumbs up before patting Elsa's back as she practically becomes one with the seat as she holds her sides and continues to laugh, gasping, unable to form any coherent sentences.

 

I smile and blush, laughing too before she stumbles out a weak, "You're. You're such a DORK Anna!"

 

I smile proudly at the light slur. "I know." I wiggle my brows to that and she giggles more, furiously wiping tears from her eyes with her now darkening grey sleeves. "So..." I ask, letting the word roll slowly off my tongue.

 

She sniffs and smiles, wiping an eye again before looking at me. "So?"

 

I puff out my chest. "Did you fall in love with me?"  


"After that display? How could I not!" Even though it was said with laughter still spilling out I felt a shiver run through my body and my laughs subsided quickly to a light smile. That move may have backfired. And by that I mean it affected the wrong person... I close my eyes tightly and try to clear my head. This _isn’t_ a good _idea_ Anna! I open my eyes and I see Elsa shyly glancing at me from the corner of her eye. I feel myself smiling softly. She's too cute. She returns the smile even brighter and says with a quiet challenge. "So what do you plan to do now that you've so thoroughly ensnared me with your powerful lesbian magic."

 

I would've spit out my drink had I had a drink. Now it's my turn to laugh hard. "Seriously?? Lesbian magic? Is that a thing?"

 

I feel a hand press into my leg, just above my sneakers as she slides back into my personal space. "It's worked on me."

 

My laughter quickly dies and I gulp. Well Anna.. There's your sign. "You don't say..."

 

Elsa slides her hand up a little higher, not going past my knee to more dangerous territory, but making it quite clear her interest. "I don't speak to hear the sound of my voice Anna."

 

"If I had your voice I'd never shut up." God dammit. Mouth. Brain. Make up and shut up.

 

Her eyes flicker and I see her nibble on her lip. "Anna."

 

I brace myself. "Yeah?"   


"You already never shut up."

 

I gasp and I unthinkingly swat at her arm, folding my own stubbornly. "Take that back!"

 

Elsa laugh is light as she begins trying to pry my arms open. I don't let her, turning to face forward. "I can't. It's true."

 

I grumble and hunch. "But you sound cuter in your own voice. So. Keep yours okay? I really don't mind it." I bite my cheek and frown glancing at her. The little minx. She's teasing me? Yes.

 

Damn it Elsa. "Being cute won't fix the damage done to my poor ego!" I can see her roll her eyes but the smile is earnest and very hard to ignore so I close my eyes tightly.

 

I suck in a sharp breath as I feel those cool lips against my ear as she whispers, "How can I make it up to you?" Oh I could think of ten ways right now. As my eyes fly open and I let loose a very tiny groan I find my door suddenly opened. I squeak and Elsa laughs. I shoot her a dirty look as our cabdriver removes our bags and waits for us to get out. We thank him and Elsa obtains one of those trolleys while I settle the bill with the cabdriver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Short, sorry..**

I am on autopilot as I make it to the counter and give my information and get my key. 12th floor? Wow. Tall building. Thanks for the view dad! We silently clamber into the elevator, the ride up fast enough to impress me but not fast enough to keep my mind from replaying the words whispered hotly into my ear by frosty lips. I shivered. I could feel her gaze on me but refused to glance back at her. The doors dinged and we slipped out and down the long hallways searching for our room.

 

Meanwhile I tried to do a super quick list of pros and cons of sleeping with Elsa. She's made it known she never slept with anyone, which may be true? And she's made it sort of pretty clear she's willing to give me that honor. I _really_ like her. Way more than is logical. Not that logic always plays in who you fall for. Oh god. There's no way I've _fallen_ for her right? We just met! Well..at least it isn't as rushed and horrible as it was with Hans. What a mess that was. Not proud. I did it. It's been done. Never again.

 

The door stood before us as I slipped the card in, having to repeat three more times before I finally pulled the handle at the same time of that blasted, annoying blinking green light. Elsa giggles behind me and I felt the warmth spread through me again. Not altogether unpleasant. She pushes our cart in and I help her take our stuff off, our eyes catching, light giggles and smiles as we accidentally touch hands. I feel like a damn preteen with her first crush. Jesus. Get a grip Anna! I see her still laughing at me so I push one of the carryon’s into her instead of off the trolley. She squeaks and glares up at me as I reply by sticking my tongue out. Her eyes follow my tongue and for another brief second I feel heat again. What's worse? It was in her eyes too.

 

I quickly try to remove the last bag and end up flinging it too hard to the side, knocking my face into the corner of the wall. Elsa gasps, trying to refrain from outright laughing at me as she grabs my wrist and pulls it away to check my forehead. It's a bit red but I've taken harder hits to the head and all before. I mean I'm accident prone. Elsa places a kiss on the 'wound' and I melt again, noticing the extra-long pause before she finally steps back. I just stare at her mumbling a thanks and her a "No problem." And we go back to staring. There is actual heat. Body heat this time. She's that close. I can feel it. It's incredible how much heat we produce as people. Grah. Not the time Anna. I lift my hand to touch her but she lets go of my wrist and says she'll be right back, she's going to return the trolley. I simply nod and watch her leave.

           

Needing to keep my hands busy I start to organize and set our bags neatly on top of the dressers and around the small desk. I feel my hands shake a little as I set the last bag down and stare at the door. I really want her and she's making it so damn clear she wants me. So what if I'm her first or not? She is a grown, intelligent, adult able to make her own decisions. I'm not tricking her into anything. I'll check along the way, make sure she's really okay with it? No Anna stop! Isn't it weird enough you invited a random Norwegian girl you just happened to spy at an airport back to your hotel room?

           

If there is a god.. You're having too much fun with me. Go play with someone else my heart can't take this. I hear a light knock on the door. Elsa. I quickly walk up to the door and stand up on my tippy toes, checking out the tiny peep hole. Definitely Elsa.

 

I swallow thickly and open the door. "Thanks." I nod as she steps in and I lock the door, making sure to lock the little ball latch thingy too. I turn around and see her standing right there. A hand rests on her denim clad hip while the other just rest limply by her side, her eyes asking a question. I take a breath.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Fuck it. I take the step needed to close the distance, grab the back of her neck, and pull her into a hungry kiss. Her surprised grunt fails to outmatch my own when my lips collide with her cheek. What? But I thought.. She is blushing hard and fidgeting, a hand pressed to my shoulder, now playing with my shirt. I immediately back up as I mutter “Shit.”, bumping into the door. “I-I’m _so_ sorry, I- I read that wrong. I thought-”  


“Anna, Anna! Please, you did nothing wrong.” I can’t help but feel the swirling panic rise. What did I misread? I just forced myself on her. She didn’t want it. Now I am going to make her extremely uncomfortable. What if she thinks I had planned this all from the start? I must seem like a crafty piece of shit. I can’t believe I just went and- I blink as I feel her hand cupping my cheek. I don’t have the nerve to look at the woman I practically assaulted. I feel gross. I won’t look. I grit my teeth and I know she can feel it, her hand shifting to cup my jaw as she turns it to force my eyes her way. Uh-uh. I look hard to the right. “Anna.” Nope, not gonna look. “Anna, look at me.” La, la, la, I can’t hear you. This didn’t happen. None of this happened. Nope. Nothing. “Anna please.” Shit you idiot, don’t cry. She’s the one who should be upset. I swallow thickly and take a deep breath. Get your shit together Anna. I stiffen as I feel a soft, cool pair of lips cautiously brush my cheek. I can’t help it… I glance at her. She is smiling softly and she whispers even softer. “I’m sorry.”

 

Wait. What?

 

I start to protest but she places a few fingers over my lips. I try not to blush at that. Really Anna? Keep it in your pants. “It’s.. You didn’t do anything wrong.” She sighs, sliding to sit down on the floor too. Shit wait, when did I sit? I didn’t take my eyes off the blonde as she settled more next to me, hugging her knees to her chest. Maybe now isn’t the time to marvel at the fact she can bend at all in those tight jeans… I internally groan. Seriously!? Five seconds Anna, for five, fucking, seconds. Elsa turns and rests her head on her knees, looking at me, her lightly pinked cheeks noticeable even if one was currently being squished. I swallow thickly. Why is she so cute. Hot and cold. It’s like playing with dry ice. “You know I haven’t… I haven’t done _anything_ with anyone before. I’m just.. its’.. it’s not _you_. I’m nervous. You surprised me.”

 

I nod slowly. “Yeah… No I understand. That was…that was stupid on my part. I’m more a ‘act first’ kind of girl.”

 

I hear that sweet laugh of hers. “I see that.” I grumble and pick at my pants leg, noticing a little late one of my shoes had untie itself. Again. The little rebel. “It’s not a bad trait Anna.”

  
“Sure coulda fooled me.”

 

“I imagine such a nature as adventurous and daring as yours would land you in trouble, hm?”

 

I roll my eyes, looking pointedly at her. “You don’t know the half of it.” There is a pause before we both end up laughing like two weird, little idiots, sitting in this big ass room with way too many sitting options, yet opting for the floor. I feel a little more relaxed after my faux pas. It gets quiet for a bit, actually now that we’ve stopped laughing I realize it’s very quiet in this room. I can hear both of our relaxed breathing a little too well.

 

The good part of the silence is I catch the very faint sound of her hand moving towards mine. I look down and she flinches. I quickly look ahead, letting my hand fall from my lap onto the space between us. Come on Elsa… I won’t bite. Not unless you ask me to this time… My face flushes and I resist the urge to shake it. I never knew it would be so hard to stare at a chair, but I am, damn near holding my breath as I can feel the heat from her hand as it hovers over mine. I want to look. I really do. Yet.. I feel like I’d be breaking this little spell that’s been cast. Surly it’s been only seconds but right now each is dragging its feet at an extremely exaggerated pace.

 

“Anna?” I jumped, my butt crashing me back to the floor in its squishy safety. I hesitantly shoot her a look. I feel those fingers take hold of mine, readjusting to lace with mine.

 

My nerves deflate instantly once more and I let out an easy smile. “Yeah?”

 

There is a strong determination in those electric eyes. “Do it again.”

 

I tilt my head. “What?” She seems impatient and more embarrassed at having to spell it out for me. She nibbles on her lip, looking almost annoyed as she simply points to her cheek. Ah. I see. Nope. Not getting off that easy, you made my heart go through some loops.. Now your turn. I hide my evil smile with an innocently blank one as I hum, maybe too sweetly, “Hmm?” I see the subtle set of her jaw as she straightens up more, letting go of my hand and moving her body to face mine. She makes a motion between us and falters as she looks a little out of place again. I still am not caving. I happily turn and shift, stretching my legs out, tapping my thighs. If she won’t speak, I won’t either. She scoots a little closer, almost falling back before I wrap my hand around her waist and pull her forward enough to steady. Okay, time for a little more awkward fumbling. I smile openly as I shift her back to rest on the door, our legs becoming tangled in our new found, odd position.

 

This isn’t what I would call a romantic first kiss. I shrug internally. I’ll just have to make it magical then. I pull her knee past my hip, my own leg tucked to me, my other propped up and over hers. Our distance is nearly non-existent as I take her hand, fiddling lightly with her fingers, caressing the back of the knuckles. I can hear that change in breathing again. I know I feel as smug as I do nervous. I don’t know if I can handle her to keep playing hot n’ cold with me. I stare at her as I take my time kissing each of her knuckles. I imagine my pupils are starting to dilate too… Man, okay, let’s do this. I can do this. I was born for this. Totally got this. I lean forward, and once more, frustratingly, am met with cheek instead of lips. I feel my heart beat in my throat and it takes all my willpower to not just get up and run out of the room. Does she…really not want this? I could be grossing her out… It hurts.. Seeing her flinch. I start to pull away but the hand in mine latches onto my shirt. A soft, “Don’t” is whispered. I breathe a heavy sigh in my head. Okay. Take this slow Anna. We’ve a skittish one here. I lean in again, kissing her cheek, moving to her chin, her jaw, her brow, temple, slyly edging to the corner of her mouth.

 

She flinches again. Elsa. Really? Do you want this or not… I continue on regardless, moving slower. Much… slower. I must be doing something wrong… I move down to kiss her throat, behind her ear, teasing it with a light little nibble and grinning at the little intake of breath I catch. Hmm.. someone likes that. I brush my lips back to her temple, moving to the other side of her face, repeating at random, pretty much everywhere but her lips. I calculate a kiss on the corner of her mouth again. I feel her lean and turn her head towards mine finally. Nope. I shift and kiss her nose instead. I feel her stiffen for a different reason. I feel a little giddy. Ha, Ice Queen, taste your own fickle medicine. I kiss a line along her jaw, high on her cheek, and just as I’m about to go for the edge of her eyebrow for what may be a third time, I feel her yank my shirt and crash our lips together.

 

I grin despite myself. “Finally decided to go back to hot, Miss Ice?” She scowls at me between our kisses, her blushing noticeable even this close.

 

She has more freckles than I thought… Cute. “Don’t make fun of me…”

 

I raised a brow and sit back. “Seriously..? I felt like I was forcing myself on you.”

 

I see a flash of hurt in those eyes and I regret my bluntness. “I’m sorry; if you’ve been-”

 

“No, Anna, no. Nothing like that. Just..” She runs a hand through her hair. “I may have a tendency to over think things.”

 

I smile and teasingly tug on a bang that slipped out of her immaculate hair style. “Me thinks this be so.”

 

I swear Elsa practically snorted. I guess she saw the devious grin on my face for when I was about to comment she pulled me back for another kiss. “Anna, shut up and kiss me.”

 

I sigh between our lips. “I thought you’d never ask.”

  
“I asked before.”

 

“Don’t ruin it.” More giggles between us, I shifting to rest on my knees between her legs as I tangle my fingers in her hair, much like she is doing, my other hand pressed flat on the door to ground me.   


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Annnnnd This one is long. My chapter lengths suck, I know.**

As we kiss, the lit of amusement in her breath shifts into a cute moan as my tongue traces her lip. She takes the hint quickly and soon my tongue is sliding through lips and teasing the roof of her mouth, moving to dance around with her tongue. I can feel her gripping onto my short sleeves, amusingly enough, and I restrain myself from crushing her against the door. I wobble a little closer, my arms encircling her strong waist as I feel her tongue take charge and force mine back as she followed. Mh. Feisty. I slide my hands up quickly and as I unhook her bra through her shirt I find her hands have thrown my hat aside and unbuttoned my jeans.

 

We pull apart, breathing a little rough as I ask softly. "Are you okay with this?"

 

She takes longer to answer than I'm admittedly comfortable with, but at this point I’m learning I just need to be patient with the little icy queen; it seems that’s the key to melting her. "I've been the _good girl_ like I'm _supposed to be_ all my life.”

 

I furrow my brows. That kind of family huh? Things are starting to make a little more sense now. “Elsa… If you’d rather-”

 

“-No. Anna. I'm 27 years old,” there is a shuttering sigh. “It's time I let it go."

 

I close my eyes and count to three before I say tenderly while standing up, helping to her feet. "You can tell me to stop at any time.. Otherwise, I won't be."

 

There is a dark tint to her frost bitten irises. "Good." Before I knew it, we were dragging each other to the bed, pants discarded, my shirt and sports bra pulled off in one swift move as I exposed my firm belly and 'fit-in-your-hand' boobs as Punz lovingly deemed. Returning the favor for Elsa as we staggered, one glance and I knew. Hers were bigger. Even before her shirt was off. I was surprised that despite my freckles being darker.. That she had a lot more splashed across her body. I wanted to see more. I slide my hands down her waist, enjoying the cool, soft touch, tugging at her last bit of clothing. My head snapped up as I heard a strangled little noise and I shifted my palm. I must be too eager if I’m not paying attention to where my hands are. Working to avoid accidentally pressing my palm into her sensitive area again as I try to remove her panties, something I'll admit to never having much skill with, I bite my lip and watch the pale skin begin to flush.

 

            She lets out a low, hard moan. She must be as aroused as me... if not more. After that build up, god, who wouldn’t be? The idea makes the blood pump faster in my veins and I laugh softly as she tries to help remove my panties. Its awkward and cute as most first times are, no angle quite just right. We share a smile and I brush her golden bangs back out of her face. Seems taming those are a skill she only possesses. Her smile turns to something else. It makes me pause in surprise and I can _hear_ my hearts firm thumping in my ears. …Can I be intimate; tender? Is that too much for a fling? I trace my thumb over those lips, her eyes unwavering as they hold my gaze. Fuck who cares. I'll be me. Maybe, as crazy as this sounds… this could be something more.

 

I trail the backs of my fingers down her face and smile at her again. "Elsa. You truly are beautiful."

 

 She turns her head, grabbing my wrist and placing a kiss on my palm and then to the back of my hand. "You're just trying to charm me out of my pants."

 

I scoff at her little smirk and I point back near the door. "Little late for that; they're over there."

 

Her reddened lips twitches and I see her eyes sparkle. "Lesbian magic."

 

I bark out a laugh and huff more to myself than her, "Maybe there is something to that." We shared a sweeter smile and I slowly dip down and kiss her. Maybe this is getting a bit too intimate. I suck in a breath. I’m thinking too much."Ready?" She closes her eyes and nods as I kiss her nose. "Elsa? Say it please."

 

I see her crack an eye and glare at me, a smirk replacing it quickly as she grabs the back of my neck, pulling me in close as she whispers huskily, "Take me." Jesus. My concerns were washed away nearly as fast as my libido took the reins. Hastily sealing our lips together I slide a knee between her thighs, grinding into her sex as my hands traveled down her muscled neck. I hear her groan on my second thrust against her, her body rises up to grind back.

 

Fuck, that's hot.

 

I want more. I move my lips to trace down her jaw, jumping back up to suck on her ear, letting my tongue trace it slowly. She shivers under me, gripping one of my strawberry braids as well as my shoulder with her other. Elsa's unintentional pull of the braid forces a soft moan of my own out of me.

 

Her eyes flicker to mine. "Does that feel good?"

 

I slide a hand up the back of her neck, tangling in her snowy hair. "You tell me." And I slowly close my fist, watching her foot kick and hearing her soft moan. Responsive... al pull forced as my I move my fingers to the side of her head and repeat.

 

She moans again. I find myself drowning more and more in desire. "It. It works." She says with a light hiccup in her voice.

 

I hum, "This is my favorite." Before she can ask I place my lips on her neck and bite, sucking and running my tongue along the skin as I do, careful not to linger and leave marks. ...As much as I wanted too.

 

I felt her arch under me and gasp. Shit she's gonna be the end of me. I can feel myself dripping down the inside of my thighs already. I'm never this wet. I should know. I’m always there. Kissing and nipping down her throat I move to her breast, slowly rolling the nipple around, licking and teasing it to stand. She also seems to like that. She is.. Very sensitive to touch. I would almost believe her if she told me she hasn't been touched or touched another person for most of her life.

 

I didn't know if she was always like this, if it was the excitement of a first time, or if she was putting on one hell of a show.. But I liked it. Man. I really, really liked it. I repeated the same sucking and tongue brushing on her other nipple and her moans grew desperate as her body cried with her. I wasn't going to last in teasing her at this rate. I decided to leave a hickey on the side of her boob while a hand of mine brought the other nipple back to full attention and kneaded her breast. I gave a little pinch the same time I moved my mouth back over the other again, giving it a light bite. Another moan. I look at her body, a faint vision of abs shown. Damn. I dragged my nails slowly across them. I could feel them ripple even through her shiver. I decided to take my time kissing down, even sparring a moment to leave another hickey on her, this time the hip and one just above her nearly uniformed pubic hair. So her hair was natural.

 

I marveled at it. It looked like… Like a little patch of snow. Curious I nuzzled into it. Merida was right… Blondes are softer… “Anna, w-wait.” I understood; this is her first time, don’t scare her now Anna. I kiss the inside of her thigh instead of my original intent, taking my time to travel all the way down to her ankle. She was a little flushed but her eyes kept watching my every move. I grab the other foot and begin kissing up to her inner thigh this time. I look up at her and she responds by tossing her legs over my shoulders.

 

I fail fully to hide my smirk at the one-eighty. “So that’s a yes?”

 

“Anna! God yes, please!” I grab her thighs and pull her closer, slowly dragging my tongue over her clit. She gasps. Shit anymore and I may not be able to resist touching myself. I shoot a glance up at the pale maiden underneath me and knew she was totally at my mercy. Normally I liked the idea of teasing and drawing things out.. But shit. I feel I’ve drawn things out enough with that kiss alone, plus, we both were in no shape for that right now. I lick her again. Roll my tongue in a similar fashion as I had done with her nipple. I was just testing the waters though. With a final quick glance I, without any warning, slip my tongue inside of her, knowing even for a virgin it wasn't long or big enough to hurt or even get close enough to the hymen – should it even be there. I doubt she would've felt much strain at all if I had stuck two fingers right on in. Especially since she was _this_ aroused. A shiver convulsed through me as her moans grew harder. I don't think she was even muttering in English anymore. God who knew that was a turn on?

 

I began to thrust my tongue inside of her while placing a finger on her clit, trying different rhythms with the woman and closely listening to her reactions. If I was expressive with my face and with my thoughts.. then Elsa was the same when it came to her body. Never have I met such an honest and raw reaction to each new sensation I tried. Each repeat. Such a tactile lover Elsa is. I can't wait. I slide a hand down between my thighs and waste no time as I slid my mouth back over her clit, sucking on it. Her body arched. Her moan was broken and long and I heard her mutter what I took to be a Yes and Don't Stop given the bits of english she remembered to toss out. As happy as I was to eat her out until she came I desired a little more contact... So I shifted her thighs off me and straddled one, completely unashamed of the fact I was grinding myself against her while I carefully stuck a finger inside of her and began to move it in her.

 

Elsa's hands found my hair, pulling me up for a passionate kiss that worked hard to match the fervor our bodies were steadily picking up. I was in a bad position but she didn't wait for me to figure it out as I kept thrusting my finger inside of her. I glad down at an intrusion as I feel my hand bump into what’s apparently her hand as she impatiently touches her clit. I moaned hard with her that time. Seriously, she was so hot. In so many ways. Her breathing starts to change. It grew more frantic and she mumbles something out I could easily guess the meaning to as I felt her body start to tense. I quickly move my lips to bite down hard on her neck, moving much faster, making sure to let each thrust curls up, and that was it. She was full on crying out the few words she could. The one that really sends me over the edge was my name on her lips. I feel like I have just claimed this stranger.

 

As our highs settle down and our frantic breathing becomes more normal, I wonder if I have somehow bonded our souls. Sounds crazy right? It's probably the high talking. Still.. That was wild. If I ever meet her again... I will have toys. I swear this to myself. Who gives a damn if that’s perverse. I lay down on top of her, snuggling partially into her side, her hand gently petting my destroyed braids. Sighing softly, I notice my face is angled in a way that gives me a _very_ good view of the rising and falling of Elsa's breasts.

 

It takes a fair amount of time before she finally speaks. "Wow." Wow indeed.

 

I shifted a little onto my own side, my arm draped across her waist after having spent some time running my fingers through her hair, her braid in no better shape than mine. "Yeah." Was all I managed. Not all great moments have the best speeches.

 

I glance up, my fingers now tracing her face lazily as her arms rub my back in turn. "Is it always like that?"

 

I suck in a breath. Like _this_? Gods no. I’ve never felt like that. "You asking me if the sex is always good? Nah. We are human. We make mistakes."

 

She whacks my arm. "Anna."

 

I grumble. "I don't know."

 

I could feel her sigh more than hear it. "You're the one with experience."

 

I stop moving my hand, fingers splayed against her cheek. "But I've never experienced anything like _that_ before."

 

It was quiet for a while. I could hear our breathing had synced together. That was pretty fascinating too when I thought about it. "No kidding..."

 

I looked up at her. "It.. You've done it before then?"

 

Elsa looks down at me quizzically. "Sex? No. I can still tell that was.. Special." She turns her head to capture one of my fingers and places a kiss on it. I like the way special rolls off her tongue. "You're Special Anna." I felt myself glow more than I already was.

 

 I _definitely_ like the way she makes it sound. "Really?"

 

She smiles warmly at me and my heart is damn near fluttering. "Look at where we are." I contemplate for a bit and end up finding myself sighing more seriously, sitting up, still staring at Elsa. She quickly frowns. "What is it..?"

 

I shake my head, disappointment in my eyes. "I figured it out."

 

Elsa sat up cautiously too, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. "Figured out what exactly..?"

 

I leaned closer, unblinking as I say overdramatically, nearly heartbroken. "You just want me for my eyebrows."

 

Let it be known, I Anna, have never been struck by a pillow so hard in all my life. I looked dazedly up at the ceiling, somehow at the other half of the gigantic sized bed. If this was Elsa's lesbian magic, count me out. I stiffened as I felt the bed shift and suddenly I was pulled up, face to face with an adorably upset blonde. Anna, don’t smile. Fight it! We can’t afford another blow like that. "Don't do that! I really thought you were upset; I don't know what to do if you hated me."

 

Oh. Right. She’s new to this. Anna, _fix_ _this_! I quickly caught both her wrists and kiss them each before leaning forward to kiss under each eye; just in case there were any tears. "I'm sorry; bad timing."

 

Elsa takes a breath and smiles softly at me, an apology in those icy orbs. "I have anxiety. I'm still nervous. I promise I'll lighten up over time."

 

That caught my interest. "Oh? Are we going for round two?"

 

She gives me a reproachful look, though that cute blush took away any seriousness she may have wanted to express. "We chance to miss another flight if we don't sleep now."

 

I grab onto her waist, tugging her to me and she giggles. I start kissing sloppily and playfully up her neck before running my lips all over her face with light, little pecks. "But Elllssaaaaa."

 

"Oh my god Anna, really?"

 

I look up at her, locking my legs around the back of her knees, tossing an arm over her shoulders and pulling her down, my lips brushing her ear as my hand slides firmly down her body. "Have it your way." I veer to the inside of her thigh and press the pressure point that instantly has Elsa laughing uncontrollably.

 

As she feebly tries to break free, she rapidly realizes I've trapped her and she curses at me. "Y-You'll pay for this."

 

I scoff. "Oh? How. By _not_ touching me? Oh wait.."

 

Elsa manages to gasp between the laughter and I slow my assault. "I saw you cum, don't even! It's not my fault you got eager."

 

Good point... Still. I turn my head to the side. "Well I'm good to go now if you want to make it up to me."   


"You're unbelievable."   


"I'm irresistible."  


"Please. I don't know how you manage to fit into any shirts with a head that big."   


"It got me into your pants."

 

Elsa sat back on her heels. "Is that all you care about? A conquest." Shit. The look on her face had me regretting my choice of words.

 

We truly didn't know each other well enough for that kind of joke. "Not at all. I'm really not that kind of girl. I-I mean yeah I had some bad thoughts when I saw you- Er wait. That is to say.. When you see someone you're attracted to you can't help certain thoughts and desires... But rarely does anyone think they can act on them-"

 

My panic slowly diminishes as I see Elsa's hands reveal a big smile. How could I miss that obviously poor conceal of amusement. "I'm s-so sorry." She chokes out, my frown still on my face as I fold my arms. "I just had to knock you down a few pegs." I grumble and look away. A kiss is placed on my cheek. My eyes flicker back to her and I grit my teeth, trying to keep my face stern. "Oh Anna, you really are adorable. I meant to stop you sooner but you really do just work yourself up."

 

I let out a breath and I make sure to lock our eyes. "I'm glad you think I'm funny and adorable, I do, but don't make those kinds of jokes."

 

Her face falls. "Oh." I sit up a little, causing her to back up in the process.

 

I brush my hand through my hair, half to fix it, half of it an old tick. "I need to know you more before a joke like that would be comfortable you know? I don't want to do wrong by you. I feel even worse about my joke now.."

 

Elsa crawls to sit next to me, our legs feeling like they may fuse from the heat and light sheen of sweat not yet gone. I feel the press of another kiss, this one on my tanned shoulder. "I'm sorry Anna."

 

I slide a hand into my lap, grabbing one of hers with my other and lacing our fingers together. "No. Maybe I'm too sensitive. My first time wasn't... If anything Elsa.. I want to be a good memory for you."

 

We simultaneously lean our heads together, mine falling a little shorter than hers. I adjust until my cheek is snuggled on her shoulder, opting to just listen to our synched breathing for a while. I close my eyes, my hand squeezing hers, feeling her do so in turn as she whisper caresses my ear, "This will be one of my most cherished memories." Again... It‘s to acknowledge out loud the reality of our situation. It's only temporary. I find a strange mixture of happiness and emptiness at her words. At least I did something right.

 

I find my voice raw with the very emotion I hadn't intended to bring into this. "Me too." Elsa pulls her head away. We look at each other as she starts to gradually lean in. The second her lips brush mine I press forward, catching hers in a slow and sweet caress. Comforting. I let go of her hand in favor of simply resting mine over it so I can leaning in more. My free hand sweeps some of her golden, white locks behind her ear. Her fingers that gently cup my cheek pull me as our kiss becomes firmer. In that moment we both seem to seek an answer to an unspoken question. That answer is given instantaneously as I take to pulling on her neck, my other hand grabbing her hip, she reflecting me, both of us tugging the other even closer. It wasn't a passionate kiss.

 

Just one born of subtle desperation needing to affirm tonight hadn't ended just yet; we needed some feeling of reassurance. This kind of kissing had actual meaning to it. Too much.. God. These aren’t the emotions you spill onto someone you just met and won't ever see again. But we kiss like that anyway, the little minx pushing me down onto my back, following the fall with me. As I look up at her, our kissing briefly paused, our breaths in quiet pants, I find myself unable to help staring at her. I love catching the way her hair practically shimmers in the lamp light by the bed; it looks almost like light itself. My heart thumps hard in my chest. Most angels only have halos on their head.. This goddess seems to wear hers like a mane. I smile.

 

My little lion.


	6. Chapter 6

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I flush slightly. It’s not like I thought she wouldn’t notice the blatant staring… but for a brief second I was afraid I was speaking my thoughts out loud. I reach up to lightly tug and twirl a strand of her soft hair, distracting myself again, a goofy smile returning to my face. Elsa opens her mouth to say something, forcing me to notice the little swelling of her lips we’ve induced from our…activities, but she seems to decide against it. I hope I am giving her that same smile she is giving me. I arch up and kiss her. Her smile grows broader, having a ping-pong effect between us.

 

Thank god no one can see our stupid faces right now. Not that I could care about such things with this goddess giving me her attention in such a sweet way. Elsa suddenly plops down on me, causing me to let out a strangled noise as the wind is squished out of me. I hear her laughing and I poke her side, tickling her so she’ll squirm into a better position. She quickly opts to lie next to me instead, her arm draped loosely over her eyes. The arm closer to me reaches for my hand and I quickly lace our fingers, turning my head, brushing my disaster of hair out of my face, and observe her further. Her smile is easy to see. I carefully reach out to move her braid so I can scoot even closer to her, finding myself still enthralled by this woman. “Anna?”

 

I feel like I’m in a cheesy movie, all butterflies, you name it. “Hmm?”

 

There is a shift on the bed; Elsa is on her side now, looking at me, her thumb absently rubbing the back of my hand. “What if we don’t go to sleep?”

 

I burst out laughing and she is quick to slap my arm. Heh. And they call _me_ feisty. “What; you were nagging me earlier!” She huffs, her indignant glare at me is all but pointless when half her face is all squished on the mess of sheets. She still attempts to terrorize with half of her face regardless of the least threatening position known to mankind. It makes me laugh more, letting go of her hand and holding my stomach, my feet kicking up as I roll onto my back. I swear I hear Elsa almost growl before she sits up, but I pay no mind as I seem to just be in a giggly mood now. You know the mood… When you start laughing and you just can’t fucking stop?

 

It seems Elsa has plans to fix that fast as she pulls my thighs down, straddling me, a little smirk tugging at her lips. That confidence of hers shows through in unexpected ways… I feel my laughs die off completely when she slides a hand up my body, her head following with it. My hands lay loosely across my stomach and I’m suddenly hyper aware we are naked and that this naked lady is on top of me, looking very much like she just caught her prey. I find my eyes darting to her lips with each inch they get closer. If this lion wants to eat me, who am I to interfere with nature?

 

The kiss is warm, its sweet, and it stirs up more than just my heartbeat. I slowly move my hands from between us, resting one on her lower back and the other on her neck to slip into her hair. It’s all very tactical; anything, anything at all to keep her there as the kiss persists. I can’t call a kiss where both people are naked with one on top of the other ‘innocent’ and ‘sweet’ may sound just as strange.. but… maybe we can say it was reviving. I didn’t even know I wasn’t alive until she breathed the life into me. I was actually feeling things. Emotions. Sensations. I knew where my heart lay in my chest, each finger on my hand. My ears caught every shift in the sheets, every exchange of our lips.. and my eyes showed me the girl in such remarkably beautiful detail even when they were closed. Smell was a tricky sense I couldn’t nail down, as she already seemed so familiar all I got was cool, warmth. I know that sounds strange

.

Pretty contradictive really. But how else could I explain this? It refreshes me, like taking a deep breath on a really cold day or eating an extremely strong mint. That’s what it was like, but the sensation washed over with warmth. Maybe closer to that of a good swig of iced whiskey. Hot and cold. Madness. I know she has to have some ice powers… she’s been constantly giving me chills and shivers down my spine since I glanced at her in the airport. That feeling probably will never leave as I think about her. It certainly won’t stop if she keeps looking at me like she too wishes the night would never end. As our kissing slows to a stop and we stare at each other, I know that’s what she was trying to say. Fuck… Don’t get emotional Anna. No crying! I take a deep breath and I just nod.

 

Elsa gives a tight smile in response before slapping my thigh and sitting up, those long fingers held out in front of my face. “Come on, we should shower.” I take her hand, allowing her to pull me up and I trot after her toward said shower. I… will admit. I purposely walk slowly. The view is worth it. I hear a cough and look up to see a cheekier smirk on the blondes’ face, a brow raised.

 

My face quickly races to match my hair and I let loose a chuckle, brushing some of my hair behind an ear. “I just didn’t expect it to be a full moon tonight.” Really? You idiot.

 

Elsa slaps her hand to her mouth as she tries to stifle her laugher. “Oh my God Anna, really?” She is now leaning in the doorway to the bathroom; the water having been turned on and warming.

 

I nod my head enthusiastically. “I usually keep up to date on our beloved moon.”

 

I can still see mirth in her rosy cheeks. “Oh yeah?” She isn’t letting up on this. I lean my back against the opposite side of her, the door frame being just wide enough to allow it, but still forcing me to be within touching distance of Elsa.

 

And I mean touching _anywhere_ if I wanted. “Yes. I love science.”

 

I see those little shards of the sky themselves light up. “I happen to love geometry.”

 

 We stare at each other. “What?” I blink once. Twice. Three times.

 

It’s obvious my reaction throws her. “What Anna, what!”

 

I take a deep breath and finally give up on finding a better way to ask this. So, in my typical fashion, I decide to just go for it. “You’re a geek?”

 

It’s Elsa’s turn to blink at me. “…I-What?”

 

I jump excitedly in place, squealing with my hands clamped over my mouth. “You’re totally a math geek! I would have never pegged you for it.”

 

I see the glare start to form as her arms fold in front of her chest. God dammit… your boobs are… How am I supposed to focus? “What is that suppose to mean?” I like your boobs? Shit, wait reel it back!

 

I motion with my hands quickly to make up for my long pause. “Oh, nothing! It’s just.. You’re not exactly what I picture as a math enthusiast?” That sounded good right; professional, neutral even?

 

…Not a chance. There is a tinge of annoyance laced in her voice as she deadpans, “Why? Because I look decent in a bikini or is it simply because I’m a woman?” Oh come on.

 

I huff, putting my hands on my hips. “Neither, you jerk!” Okay.. maybe a tiny bit to the first part but no fucking way I’ll say that out loud.

 

“I’m the jerk? You just said you never would’ve pictured me liking complex math!”

 

“It’s not- but, shit you—grah, It’s because you don’t wear glasses, okay?” I see confusion mix with the shock from my outburst. Maybe I should’ve not been so honest after all.

 

Ugh. Here it comes. “I’m sorry, what?” I turn a little red and I return to folding my arms, looking away and focusing on the steam starting to billow out the top of the shower curtain.

 

I mumble lamely, “You don’t wear glasses.” That stupid, god damn, perplexed face does little to hold back the building amusement in those eyes.

 

I can even hear the laugh in her voice as she speaks. “And what, pray tell, makes you so certain I, A, don’t have any, and B, all math ‘geeks’ must have them?” I shuffle my feet.

 

 Well Anna, don’t back down now. “Math makes you strain your brain and your eyes… It’s an easy conclusion anyone with a passion for it would start to go blind. I’ve spent hours on my pre-calc class homework alone. Pretty sure that’s why I need them myself.” That did it. The laughing started. I tsk. “Elsa don’t laugh! It just makes sense to me okay? I didn’t say I was right…”

 

I feel my brow twitch as she waves a pale hand at me. “No, no, I totally understand,” She giggles. “Anyone would come to a conclusion like that.”

 

I puff my cheeks out, two balloons of freckles. “You’re making fun of me…” Why did it have to come out like a whine?

 

Elsa leans forward and kisses both of my puffed cheeks, making it damn hard to be annoyed with her. “I’m merely helping you make an ass out of yourself for assuming.”

 

I toss my hands up in the air. “Oh ha, ha. Everyone’s heard that lame joke. You’re so funny Elsa. So clever. I wonder how I didn’t notice you were a math geek sooner with those lines.”

 

She only grins. “Now I can’t be funny either?” I groan, the back of my head hitting the door frame.

 

I’m gonna have a mental meltdown. I stare grouchily at the…still very naked beauty. “Is there winning with you?”

 

“Is there with you?”

 

“Elsa, we are wasting hot water.”

 

I see her turn and walk into the bathroom, smirking over her shoulder. “I see, changing the subject when you’re losing huh? This isn’t over yet.”

 

“Yeah yeah, scoot.” I pull the pink curtain back, briefly finding myself surprised by the color choice, waiting for her to step in and following her after. I bend down look at the soap options and grumble, “Great… it’s a stupid soap bar.”

 

Elsa stares at me blankly, standing straighter than normal, almost stiffly, as she says broken and flat, “Don’t drop it.”

 

I snort so hard I end up biting my lip as I stand back up, rolling my eyes in a weak show of annoyance, water pelting the back of my head. “Oh my god Elsa, I’m sorry. I made a mistake. You can be funny, and you can have perfect sight to match your perfect body, okay?”

 

I see that gorgeous row of white teeth as she invades what little space is between us. “Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear.” I felt a small shiver run down my spine yet again. Ice queen. Hot…Ice…Queen.

 

Holding my ground I push up against her, clenching the soap in one hand as the other rests on my hip. “And what did you mean ‘don’t drop the soap?’. You planning on taking advantage of me if I do?”

 

Her eyes turn dark like the ocean, those hands wrapping around me as she husks, “Something like that.” And just like that her lips are on mine. Well shit. I lost this round. I feel her slick knee grind up between my legs and I give out a surprised moan. Elsa’s mouth is on my neck as she whispers, “Time for me to repay the favor.” And slips to her knees.

 

 

 

I drop the soap.


	7. Chapter 7

I have come to the very quick conclusion that I very much like this more open and confident Elsa. We’ve come a drastically far way from what had to of been five hours max. I am pleased to say I can see a change in Elsa. A good one. I’m even more pleased to be responsible for it. I mean.. all I did was help her loosen up a little and just be herself. She’s already amazing and fantastic on her own… just too scared to let go and lighten up. Without that fear she seems to harbor.. she’s quite the confident little tiger. Speaking of tiger… I feel my cheeks heat up as I watch the robe clad blonde blow-dry her hair; even wet they still looked like white gold.

 

I shift on the bed, careful not to undo my little towel wrap I have for my head, my pajamas already on. My warm shorts, very short shorts, had little snowmen, women, and snow babies scattered about a blue background. My shirt was yet another article stolen from my father. Sorry dad… The black t-shirt almost hid my shorts when I stood. The picture was pretty faded from wash and age but as far as I could tell, it still had a picture of some Hawaiian fish along with its _ridiculously_ long name printed under it. I doubt even if all the letters were still there I would ever be able to say it. I think it was a state fish?

 

I hum to myself, feeling it more than hearing it as the dryer continues its own louder hum merely a yard away. I reposition the pillows on the bed, having already fixed the blankets and pillows, deciding to pop some TV on. Flashes of soaked blonde hair, water cascading down a pale body as blue deviled eyes peak up at me filter through my eyes. I drop the remote, the jolt brining me back and now groping around for the stupid thing. Damn all these pillows. I love it.. but I hate it. I blush, wiggling in place as the sounds of the shower filtered back into my ears as the very recent memory stirs again. Those long fingers digging into my hips, my thighs, god in heaven, my ass, as the tongue went in for the kill. What came over the blonde… I don’t know. It was… a little sloppy but I found voice enough to give light instruction. Shit. Elsa is a quick learner.

 

She could’ve flat out sucked (not that anyone is perfect their first or even fifth time…) and I swear just the image of that water running down her body and those eyes staring at me would’ve done it. Can’t say anyone’s ever eaten me out in the shower. I _do_ have to say I now know why that’s sort of a bad idea since we both nearly died when I slipped (could you _blame_ me!? People normally get weak in the knees from face lip kisses! …Don’t laugh at that.). After making sure we were both okay… Something… God. It was like mating season. Libidos on a full roll. We ended up stumbling out of the shower, kissing like it meant our very survival. Hands all over the body. This wasn’t slow but this certainly was more exploratory than our first go in the bed. We made it to the little counter outside the bathroom, thankfully the soap was off of both of us, and I found myself surprised by the beauties strength when she propped me onto the counter.

 

I hummed and let my fingers tangle in that hair. Do I have a hair fetish? Is that a thing? Well… I don’t know.. but if its hers… I could totally see it. Her kisses trail down my body, lips, throat, bites on breast… I absently rub one through my shirt, feeling the little indents from her rather rough markings. It made me shiver; definitely a feisty little lion. I turn on the TV, the blow-dryers’ droning hum quieted as the soft sound of brushing took its place. I stare annoyed at the TV’s slow pace of warming the screen up, jumping almost out of my skin when I felt lips on my cheek. Why does that always shock me?

 

I tilt my head up and smile, tapping my lips. “You missed.” I see her eyes light up, those lovely lips pulling back into another one of the countless smiles we’ve shared. I welcome her as she leans down to kiss me, I taking her brush and setting it down near my warmly tucked in legs, pulling her to the point where she is forced to crawl onto the bed. I hear her laugh out a “Wait!” but I keep kissing her and pulling her and she doesn’t really make any effort to stop as she giggles softly at me. The kisses turn a little heated before she smooshes my face with a pillow.

 

That’s right. Smooshes. I growl and whip the pillow back at her, more joyous sounds filling the air as she goes back to brushing her hair as I turned to the TV, sifting through the guide, absently scrolling after two hundred channels of shit I doubt anyone watches yet here they are. Somewhere along the lines I completely space out… and I see her again, between my legs, a trail of her lips burning in a spotted pattern on my torso. I see her as she goes back to continue where she left off with me in the shower. I don’t know when my gaze drifted back to the snowy angel to my right, but here we are again, staring. Elsa was now sitting with her legs curled to the side, as if she was riding side-saddle. Frickin’ royal, I swear she has to be of had to of been. Ugh my head, what? That was verbal suicide. Brain stop.

 

She was back to brushing her hair, those pools of blue twinkling. “Well that’s an interesting look.” Oh. Wait, me? I hear her laugh. “Yes you Anna.” Was I speaking out loud?? “No Anna.” Oh, okay. Wait. _What!?_ She’s in my head now? As I’m actually starting to question the possibilities her hand comes to rest on my shoulder. “Anna. Chill. I can practically smell the smoke.” I glare at her, turning my head to kiss her hand on my shoulder despite it all.

 

I puff my cheeks again. This woman and her nerve! “Was I speaking out loud..?” I have to know.

 

“Not necessarily.” _What._ Who answers like that!?

 

 I need to know; now. Like right now! “What does that mean..?”

 

“Oh Anna…” Such warmth from a simple word. I shivered again and look at her. Say my name again. God. Please. If you’re reading my brain still.. do it. I’ll forgive you. Her cool fingers slide along my neck, playing with the little hairs not captured by my precarious towel-doo. I manage to actually hide this blush as my nipples start to harden. My body already frickin’ registers her touches in a way dog registers the sound of a shaking bag means dinner. I never been happier to be a bag of dog food.  “You’re pretty expressive. It’s really not that hard to guess with you.” What? Oh right… her Jedi-mind tricks earlier. I rock a little from her nudge, noticing sadly her hand was no longer on my neck. “So…?”

 

I raise my brow, my attention drifting rapidly toward my towel threatening to spill my coppery mane, frantically trying to hold it together. “So…what?”

 

“Oh come now Anna. No point in being shy _now_.” I grin. For that, I can totally agree we are fully past. “Anna, are you going to leave me to guess?” I stiffen. Maybe I missed something earlier. Did she ask me a question? I am _not_ this scattered brained. This has to be another form of the towels revenge, boxing my ears in. It’s sadly the only way I can keep this damn thing up.

 

I better just ask her. “Guess what exactly?”

 

She sounds exasperated as she tosses her hands up, some of her frosted hair flying up off her shoulder. “What had you zoning out? It seemed to hold your attention pretty well. And it also seemed quite enjoyable if that dopey smile was anything to go by.” _OH._ That makes way more sense. Oh fuck wait.

 

I flush horribly as I mutter softly, “You… to be honest.”

 

The brush is set down again, her eyes boring into the side of my head. “Oh? I was that good, huh?” Oh you over-confidant little snarky- Jesus, what have I created. The sort of shy girl I met is gone. That’s for sure. Hmm.. Not that I mind. All of this woman is adorable, although she seems to like to tease. Lucky me…

 

I decide I’ll play my best role, stubborn. “Eh. Maybe, like, the top four. Only if I’m being nice.”

 

I swallow thickly as I hear her voice near my ear, “Oh I see. I probably need more practice.” I am actually afraid to look to my right. I can’t help seeing given the peripheral vision ordeal. And what I see is making me flush. Those faintly damp, golden locks shimmying around her shoulders and face, her crawling to my side, that robe revealing- Shit. “I always strive to be number one.” Shit… You’re the only one to spend more than two minutes so much as touching me, let alone going down on me… I promise you have first place for everything. I stifle a moan as I feel those devious digits rubbing my thigh though the blankets. I have cum twice now. I’m a little worn.. and I’m sensitive. I _cannot_ and _will not_ be turned on again. Have mercy body. Mercy!

 

Seems Elsa’s mind-tricks reach far, for her hand stops and suddenly she’s straddling my legs. Wait, is that really any better? “Elsa-?”

 

“Hold on.”

 

“What are you-ah, ow! Hey, watch it!”

 

“Sorry Anna, stop moving.” I fold my arms as she continues to work the towel free from my hair. “Wow… Do I even want to know how you did this?”

 

“Shuddup.”

 

“Pfft. Mature, Snowflake.”

 

“You know it, Blondie.” Elsa folds my towel and puts it on the little table beside the bed, humming softly. My ears perk. “What song is that?”

 

 She leans over to grab the brush, nearly punching my face with her boob. Probably the happiest I would be to be punched. I cough. “Just an old tune I remember hearing often when I was younger.”

 

Huh. Okay, be vague. “You seem to know it pretty well. I like how it sounds… it’s pretty. I heard you humming it earlier.”

 

Elsa has a few good strands of my hair in her hand, the brush in the other as she begins her tedious assault. What an oddball, she didn’t even ask… Oh well. I can’t complain if she’s willing to deal with that landmine, be my guest. “You heard me?”

 

It’s obvious she is trying to focus on my mess of a mane. “I’m pretty in tune with you right now. I seriously feel like I would be able to find you anywhere even if I was blind.” Even though she’s more on her knees, planted at either side of my hips, I see the blush crawl down her neck.

 

I smile and dip forward, kissing her collarbone. “A-Anna.” I hum happily. Music to my ears that is too.

 

I decide to taunt her with my own sweet caress of her name. “.. _El-_ sa.” I yelp loudly as the brush slips, yanking my hair. Elsa is quick to rush to apologies, but I wave her off. I decide maybe now isn’t the time to talk…for safety of my scalp. I return to surfing the channels and I hear faint snippets of Elsa humming her little tune. I try to pay extra close attention to her voice. It doesn’t help that most of it isn’t even in English. I catch something about building snowmen I think. I think it’s a mix of two different song. Still snowman themed though. I snort. “Really Els? A snowman in summer? Isn’t that rather… I mean, haven’t you ever seen Frosty the Snowman? Or maybe, I dunno real snow vs. the heat?”

 

The blonde sounds indignant as she replies, moving to the other half of my head with that damn brush,“Haven’t you heard of magic?”

 

I nod, as much as it’s allowed. “I’ve heard of a lot of things.”

 

She sits back to look at me, almost sad. “You don’t believe in magic?”

 

I shake my head. “It’s not that. I think it’s the best thing in the world… I just don’t seem to get many chances to come across it, if you get me.”

 

I see her lips purse before she finally sets the brush on the table, leaning her forehead against mine as she sinks down onto her heels. “What would you say about this?”

 

She’s fidgeting with strands of my hair, eyes intent on my response. “You mean… about, I… About this situation we are in?” A slow nod complimented by nibbling of those heavenly lips. That answer is easy. My face must show it for she relaxes before I even speak. “This may be the first time I’m _damn_ happy for an unexpected overnight layover.”

 

Her lips press to my forehead. “Me too.”

 

I kiss her jaw. “As for magic… I could swear you were made of it.”

 

I see her roll her eyes. “Come off it.”

 

I sit up quickly, pushing her onto her back as I lean over her, her legs popping out to compensate what would’ve been an uncomfortable position. “ _You_ come off it. You’re this lovely, amazing woman whose funny, smart, kind, and looks like a goddess… and here you are with me. Some stranger from an airport, giving me the best time of my life I’ve ever honestly had _ever_ intimately with another person. And no, I don’t mean just the sex. You didn’t just… have your fun and call it a night. I don’t know what any of this is.. but. I . It’s like magic to me. You frickin’ just randomly brushed my hair, you mother-hen. I can say now, that is no way at all, typical of a one night stand.”

 

Elsa seems a little nervous by that, wringing her hands as she looks away. “Does it have to be?” …Shit, does it? What could she see in me? I should ask. Later. Right now..  Man. Logic says that’s all this is… but call me crazy if I feel like my heart wants me to pursue the spark we’ve ignited.

 

I sigh bitterly, laying myself down on her, nuzzling my head on her shoulder. “Does it matter? We leave tomorrow. You’ll never see me again.” Dammit, no crying Anna. You had a very nice and tender night. Leave it at that. I take a deep breath to say something, anything, but I feel my voice lost. I nibble on my lip, my hand on her chest fiddling with her robe collar. Her arm I’m partially on is wrapped loosely on my lower back, her other cupping gently over the other. We stay like that for a ridiculously long time. I almost fear she may have fallen asleep on me but her hand shifts from mine and drifts up, slowly combing through my hair methodically.

 

I finally hear her whisper, “What if I want to?” This was _definitely_ more emotion than I planned on bringing into this madness.

 

I grip onto her robe, gritting my teeth. “I don’t know.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Another short chapt.**

The room was abuzz with the constant whitewash noise of beeping, phones, conversations, and many, many hurried stepping of feet. I looked around myself; where is Elsa? I looked down. Shit. I didn’t bother to change? I guess at this point I really don’t care if I look like a ‘people of Wal-Mart’ representative. I flex my fingers, feeling my right wrap around a handle. Glancing down I see my carryon. Seriously. When did I arrive at the airport? The fuck is going on. I know I’m not a morning person but this is… shit I can’t even think of a word right now. Maybe if I ask someone? Pfft. Right Anna. Some random stranger is going to know what’s going on in _your_ life.

 

“Anna.” I swear I could actually feel my ears perk at that lovely voice calling my name. I shouldn’t be so taken with her… but dammit I am. Smiling, excited, happy, relieved….afraid, unsure, hesitant. So many emotions. But joy won out as the strongest and I looked for the very distinctive platinum blonde woman. That’s…weird. I thought I was in the airport lobby… Where am I? WHY AM I NOT IN MY BODY? I felt like I was a camera, full on out of body experience as I watched myself walk down into this little room with a circle of chairs, a handful of random individuals sitting in shitty cheap chairs (not a far cry off from the crap schools offer our asses for our 8 hour day sentences), all but one filled.

 

I feel my heart pick up the pace as I spotted Elsa in one of those horrendous seats. She seemed to be at the head of the circle. Her hair was tied back into a professional braided bun, a pen behind her ear and black framed glasses on as she scribbled down on a clip board. I couldn’t help but notice the neatly tucked in blue blouse and black slacks, her legs crossed as her back straightened, calling attention to the people in the room. I was still just standing there and I wanted to yell at me to move! Ask Elsa what was going on and if it was possible to unbutton a few of those—uh- right. Ahem. What-what I meant was… Is it hot in here? Yeah. A little. Erm. Focus Anna!

 

“Anna.” It was her again. This time my body reacted. I didn’t quite catch what I said in response but I took my seat and there was some weird chatter. I looked around since I was sort of just chilling up here like some frickin’ ghost haunting myself. Alcoholics Anonymous? _What._ I don’t even drink! (Pretty sure I mentioned that). Why was I at a frickin’ AA meeting? Why was Elsa leading it? Who the fuck were these people! I looked at the only window in the room. It was hard to see out of, not really tinted but smudged I guess. Far as I could make out, it was the airport security lines, the giant circular metal detectors and the lines and lines of people practically striping to walk into the invasive box; I’m allowed to have my opinions on the matter. There was a sudden cough and both me and..uh..I, looked back over to Elsa. God those legs. I smirked seeing that I had also been checking her out. Man this is giving me a headache.

 

Oh. It looks like it was my turn; maybe I’ll finally get some answers as to what’s actually going on here. “Tell us where it started?” Elsa.   
  
“Well Elsa, I never use to drink alcohol but I found myself needing to travel often.. So I would say my problem started with Delta.” I snorted. I make a good point.

 

“You blame the airlines for the beginning of your habit?” Elsa shifts her legs, scribbling down something on her clipboard, those damnable sky blues peaking over the rim of her glasses, her focus returning to the sitting me.   
  
“I blame airports in general.” That’s fair.  
  
“I see, care to elaborate on that?” Yes other Anna, please do tell. You have my attention.

 

“It’s brilliant really…selling liquor in airports. How anyone manages travelling sober is beyond me. They know what they’re doing to us. Why else sell it?” Damn, I must’ve really let it go.   
  
“So are you suggesting to petition against the selling of hard liquors and its consumption in airports where the stressful hustle and bustle could cause one to fall into alcoholism?” Woah Elsa; is it weird I feel a little turned on? God. Keep talking.    
  
“I would if I wasn’t so sure Mother Nature herself has designed it so I would drink like a fish.” I…My reasons for being a drunk I am justifying with the weather? I must’ve seriously been pushed over the fucking edge. I heard a few murmurs and even a light laugh from the others. Nearly forgot they were there.  
  
“Anna… you can’t blame the weather.” Apparently, I can.  
  
“Sure I can!” Ha, I know me so well. ….I think my mental grasp on the world is slipping. Brain is still there, I can tell from the ever growing headache. Sure brain, just add to problems. Act like you couldn’t be used for better things, like I don’t know, keeping my idiot self together. Elsa gives me a reproachful look and I see other Anna quick to continue (our?) claim. “Every time I go anywhere That shit gets out of hand and I’m delayed half a day and miss the rest of my flights! You’d drink too.” Okay… I totally agree. Shit. Maybe I do need to be here.   
  
“Why are you here if you don’t see a problem with your habits?” For you?   
  
“Airport Security.” A twist.  
  
“Ah.”

 

“Yeah. But it’s not what you would think. I would’ve made it had I not taken the strip thing so literal.” I fucking didn’t.   
  
“...You stripped publically.” I am still trying to process with what the grounded version of me said. Pretty sure Elsa and I have the same face right about now. What face? Oh just, you know, _that_ face. The face that doesn’t doubt what they heard but needs that confirmation. The blank stare. The ‘are you serious’ face. Some may even refer to it as the ‘tell me you’re joking’ face.   
  
“I have a nice body I’d like to think. Plus everyone’s thought ‘If I was naked I would go through this damn security faster’.” This me is confident. Nice. And, apparently, detrimental to my health and the comfort of others.   
  
“And that’s why you’re here?” Like that wasn’t reason enough Elsa?  
  
“Surprisingly no. I am pretty sure it was the dancing in the new metal detector that was the final straw. When you’re drunk, everything’s your jam.” The face palm I gave myself was so hard, I felt myself lurch awake.

 

Oh. It was a dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I am aware of a handful of spelling errors. I cannot find myself to care. I hate editing. Let the record stand I know the difference between a peak (for mountain) and peek (looking). But.. I apparently made the mistake twice. As for the rest. Honestly? Fuck it.**

I groan softly, the remnants of my, admittedly odd dream, drifting away as I came into consciousness. My ass was fucking freezing; that was my first thought. The second? I felt extremely warm on the flip side. Not just there, don’t be a pervert. I mean… you would be right to guess that… I did happen to be in the presence of a very enticing woman this evening. I slowly stretch, my body coming into reality bit by bit, revealing an even more odd development; this mattress had some rather hard rigids? What the fuck.

 

Ack! It’s moving!

 

Oh wait. You dipshit. That’s just Elsa.

 

Elsa!

 

I place my hands on the mattress pushing my top half up as I stare doe-eyed at my very own sleeping beauty. Ah. Well. Yes. Definitely a person. Her hair is immaculate, enviously so, a beautiful white gold spilling out across the butter colored comforter. Definitely Elsa. I let my eyes travel down her pale neck, one of her breasts peaking out almost fully from the white robe. I blush and avert my eyes swallowing. I need to make sure to not get carried away with my insatiable libido, I mean really body. She’s gonna think I have a sex addiction. Calm your tits! …Oh god.. No! Be strong Anna, don’t look! Stop thinking about it.

 

Shit, shit, shit. She was kind enough to let you sleep on her…and with her… twice. You will _not_ assault this woman as she sleeps. Get it together woman. I look around guiltily. I doubt the desk chair would’ve lectured me… but I have the strangest luck. Who knows.. maybe an evil scientist experimented with energy and used someone’s life and stuck it into a chair and right now its watching me…oh god it saw us have sex. It saw my butt! I sling the nearest pillow at the chair, watching it spin, flinching at the light bang it makes when it rolls into the metal desk. Good shot at least.

 

I glance at Elsa. Still sleeping. Good… No way I want to explain this. I’m gonna chalk this up to late night videogames. By late I mean like 16 hour binge gaming. Don’t judge. I’m a healthy chaotic mix of extremes. All or nothing. ….Anyway. I… I should get up. How long was I out? I carefully extract myself from the blonde, struggling with twisting and pulling the comforter around to mostly cover her. She wasn’t heavy but… come on she is a grown woman _and_ I’m trying not to wake her. This isn’t easy. I somehow manage though, deciding to carefully tuck in a side just in case.

 

I give another quick glance at the chair. I feel so stupid. I grimace at myself, looking back to the girl, her breathing so quiet I almost couldn’t hear it without having my ear right near her mouth. I bite my lip, finally done arguing with myself as I lean down and place a careful peck on her cheek. It was cool. I shivered. My whole body seems to remember I was cold now. Great. Shorts may not have been the best idea, especially given shorts these short ride up. I give her one more kiss, at the corner of her mouth, smiling when she shifts a little in her sleep, our lips brushing fully. I guess…one more won’t hurt. I press a slightly firmer kiss directly on those pink twin bits of flesh and smile. I swear she smiles faintly back. That deserves another kiss. I softly chuckle as the little sigh she responds with, placing a lighter kiss on the edge of her eyebrow. Hm.. I kinda really like you, Elsa. I kiss high on her cheek and another shiver runs up my spine. Pants. Right… I need pants.

 

I move over to my suitcase, drawing the zipper around the large red bag painfully slow. I have no idea why these must be so damn loud! I groan internally as I give up part way through and just shove my hand into the crack I’ve made, fishing around. Pants, pants, come on pant-ah no, definitely not pants, what the fuck is it?? Oh, right, forgot about that. Hmm, pants? Pants! Ugh no, I want something warmer than this… ah. Bingo. I yank my hand free, revealing….a sweater. God dammit. I growl and couch down, shoving it back in, holding the damn thing open as much as I can, my face eye level with the crack as I pull items to inspect close to the hole. It takes longer than a bag this size should’ve… until I remember my fucking flannel pants are in the carryon. Fuck my life. I hit my forehead a few times, extracting my hand, leaving the bag unzipped for now. I’ve made enough noise.

 

Why am I such an idiot. Did I do something in a past life to deserve this? Did I kick a puppy when I was little? I should ask Sven. Er… maybe Kristoff. He has an uncanny ability to understand that dog. I shake my head, having moved to my other bag and finally obtaining the ever elusive pajama pants. Baggy. Just like they should be. I strip and switch, shoving the shorts into the bag, opting to leave that open as well. Might as well. THE TIME! I feel alarm shoot through me. I totally got distracted! I hop over to the window, my foot caught in the pants leg as I pull them all the way up. Well, as much as they would go, they rest more on my hips given how large they were. Eh-heh…thanks dad… for the donation. Again. …I need to buy that man clothes, I mean, I’d steal from Kristoff but he always has a weird smell.

 

I reach the curtain and peak behind it. Wow. It’s dark outside. I hear soft squealing of wind near the edges of the window. I didn’t realize how soundproof this room was. I turn red again. That was… probably for the best. It must be pretty early if its this dark. I feel another shiver shake my body. Man it was cold. I grope for my phone in the bed, tapping away on the screen the moment my hands lock onto it. Yup.  3:32 am. Kill me now.

 

What an ungodly hour to be up. My ear twitches as a soft moan escapes my companions lips, causing me to glance over the pile of pillows near to me, seeing her turn onto her side. So cute. I find myself smiling, leaning over to tug the blanket back up to her chin. I could fall in love with someone like you. Woah. Okay, reel it back girl. Focus. You have texts. I shift to make sure the light won’t bother Elsa as I poke around on my phone, seeing my father having sent me a few texts. It was so late. Must be up because of work again. I furrow my brows brushing some of my hair, pointlessly if I might add, behind my ear as I re read the messages. Snow? What. I tap away to dad.

 

He replies quickly. Ugh. Sleep sometime man. _Sleep._ Ah. It would seem we are getting snow. I stand up and return to peaking out the window, trying to somehow judge the blanket of clouds. Hmm. I… I guess this is a northern thing. Not that it’s a horribly odd time for it I guess, I just.. I live in Texas. Not exactly the hardcore winter weather state. We do have our fair share of surprises but not usually in my area. They won’t shut the airports down for this will they? Well… I mean, it’s the north; they probably fly in this all the time no problem. Yeah.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

I actually yelped, my phone rocketing upwards from my hands as I whip around. “Oh my _god_ Elsa; can you not?” She giggles softly, letting lose a little “Sorry” as she moves to turn on one of the free standing lamps, coming to stand beside me. I quickly notice she has ditched her robe in favor of a pink tank top. As she leaned down to pick up my phone, which just so you know I would’ve totally caught it but she _is_ quite distracting, I notice that she is only wearing black panties as bottoms. Victoria Secret? I think so. Can’t say I paid much attention to her underwear choices earlier. I grit my teeth and slam my eyes away to a random point on the wall as she straightens up. We stand there for a long, awkward pause. I feel like if I look at her right now… she will somehow notice my ogling. Maybe I should speak first? But what would I say.

 

All I can think about is her underwear right now! You damn animal, have you no shame? I hear her sigh; finally forcing my eyes to flick back to her just to catch her running her free hand through those bangs, making my throat go dry. Problems with being gay ladies, in case you’re new to this, is you’re usually plagued with envy…and arousal. One hundred and ten percent. You can guess how little of that percentage is actual envy. She flashes one of those gentle smiles at me, slowly turning my hand over to place the phone in it, her hands hesitating to cup mine. I can feel those cool fingers lightly brush over and linger before she hesitantly decides to bring a hand up to slip some of my hair behind my ear. Not even sure if it was loose. If she’d do it again though, I’d shake my head like a wet dog to have those fingers run all through my hair nonstop. I blush softly, nibbling my lip, still just staring at her quietly.

 

Say something Anna. “You’re distracting.” Um. Hello. Anna? Yeah… it’s me. Your brain. Um… so, what the fuck? Things we talk about shouldn’t always be voice. Thank her! Like a normal sane person please. K? Thanks.

 

Elsa rubs her arm a little self consciously, laughing to try to lighten strange mood between us. “Ah… you mean my outfit?” Is that what you call barely dressed? I like your style…

 

Sadly, my mouth and brain must be still fighting, for low and behold, the next crap to spill from my lips is more than obvious and _still_ not a thank you. “It’s cold.”

 

She glances towards the curtain, as if seeing outside of it with some X-men power or some shit. Maybe Superman. Maybe she is in on this with the chair… I’d buy it. She’s simply..so perfectly imperfect, she could totally be an alien or a witch or- who gives a damn. I’m a willing sacrifice for whatever she may be. “It doesn’t bother me.”

 

I swear, I really swear, I never meant to…but dammit I did. I looked down at her chest and uttered what would be a record streak of verbal sewage, “Your shirt tells a different story.”

 

And I think at this point she was having fun with me, possibly punishing me, for those long, pale fingers trailed off her arm and up to cup and feel one of her breast. I blatantly watch as she lets those fingers trace her nipples, which yeah if you didn’t get it, they were at full attention. “Oh. I guess you’re right.” My brain has totally shut down.

 

 I just… keep looking at her, my eyes thankfully meeting hers… but, really, is that better at this rate? Maybe I can convince her she is dreaming.. “Thanks for the phone.” Well. Points for almost getting that out right… but I’m taking them back for the timing.

 

I see those beautifully enchanting disks of ice start to darken as she boldly invades my personal space. “Anytime.” I let out a nervous smile, examining her faint sprinkle of freckles that literally pale in comparison to my own. “Why are you up so early Anna? Was I not satisfying.”

 

Whoa. I. As… like… earlier? In bed? In the shower, on the counter?? Or… _as_ my bed… “Not a moment hasn’t been.” Good god you did it Anna. I feel my thighs bump into the mattress, resisting the urge to turn my head and check my obvious suspicions. Elsa takes the opportunity to lean over me, pushing me to sit.

 

She then proceeds to drape her arms one at a time over my shoulders, coming to straddle my lap with an evil little grin. “Need help going back to sleep?”

 

I grin in return, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her collarbone, letting my arms wrap around her waist, my hands folding together loosely. “Will you stay up with me instead?” Her boldness was really rubbing off. It was more the flabbergasted shock that took a moment for me to function normally.

 

There is a flash of surprise in those eyes, a smile blooming across her face. “I can think of nothing better to do with my time.”  I can’t stop kissing her shoulder.

 

I feel bewitched by my ice queen. “Did I wake you earlier?”

 

I can hear her breath hitch a little, causing me to briefly smirk. “Hm? Oh yes.”

 

I hummed, my tongue slowly dragging up her throat, trailing to the side of her neck, giving a light bite. “When?” I start to suck and I feel her hips shifting, possibly purposely feeling more like grinding as one of those hands glide up the back of neck and slip through my wild mess of strawberry hair.

 

I stifle a light moan as she jerks a little from my harder bite, pulling my hair in the process. “When?” If I wasn’t turned on…that voice certainly did it. Breathless and wanting. I move a little higher, licking the shell of her ear, grunting an affirmative. “When… God Anna,” My back was the next thing to hit the mattress as I found myself surprised yet again, now looking up at the devilish little blonde. I swallowed as she dipped her head near my ear, finishing in a husky whisper. “When a beautiful princess kissed me awake from my slumber.” My mind reeled back. She was…awake since then? What had I done… Just the kiss right? No. Crap. More like half a dozen. _She knows_. I felt myself grow cold for a new reason. What would she think about that? Sure she is being unreasonably cute right now, okay, hot, but this could be just to lure me into a false sense of security before she really lets me have it. I tried not to let the building panic show. “There is that smoke again; I can smell it.” I toss out a cross between a laugh and an indignant scoff; thankful she’s too close to accurately see my face. Honestly.. I am drawing a blank. And oh this smug woman knows it, that little smirk of hers growing, I am sure of it.

 

            Carefully, I take a breath, relaxing my nerves before Elsa pulls her head back to meet my gaze, or it would have worked that way had my eyes not been just so damn fascinated with what was going on with that shirt and this weather. Anna, in case this wasn’t clear to you… You’re a god damn gay mess. “Anna. My eyes are here.”

 

A new form of whiplash overcame my poor addled brain as my face magically transformed to blend in with my fiery hair. Smooth. Yup, Anna. You’re smooth. Can’t deny that. “Smooth, Subtle, Graceful. What else can we add to that list?”

 

Elsa tilts her head, those eyes shining with mirth. “Sweet, Dorky, and Pervy.”

 

“What?” I blink and frown at her.

  
  
“What, what? You asked.” Now those eyes roll playfully, a sweet and a soft smile popping back onto the admittedly adorable woman’s’ lips. “Hey Anna, it’s okay.” So I seem to have a loose tongue in the morning… Knew I hated the morning for a reason. Now what?

 

I hum softly to myself, Elsa painfully delighted in her teasing. “Not so sure I believe you Elsa.. You just called me a pervert; rightfully so after being caught kissing you sleeping… Er. You know what. Add mentally unstable and has no filter to that list.”

 

Her laugh. Ahh… It is a sweet thrill to hear. “Oh Anna, I could never!”

 

“Because it’s not true?” I sound too hopeful.

 

“…Well.. I was going to say it doesn’t fit the metric that we were going with.” So that’s how it is… Figures. “Plus Anna… _What_ filter?” I burst out laughing as soon as the words leave her mouth. She had me there. I like her. I can relax. She isn’t someone I need to walk around pins and needles, so I can freely ramble. All to a person I haven’t known for more than a day. Oh I _know_ I should know better than to fall in love so fast. I won’t call this love. A very strong, deep affection? Dammit Anna, what if this is just your libido talking?

 

Let’s actually hang out, see where we go from there? Yeah. “You want to watch a movie with me?”

 

Elsa seems taken aback by the question. “Did you not want to have sex?”

 

Cue the mental spit-take. Right… she’s straddling me.. The typical Gal-Pal position of ‘hanging out’. “ _What_.”

 

I see her actually look annoyed, a little hurt as she shifts off of me. No, wait! DAMN. “Are you no longer interested?”

 

Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. I’m sorry, what just happened? “Elsa, what do you mean; have you met you, seen you? Who wouldn’t be interested?”

 

Those eyes still look heavy with insecure sadness. “Apparently the one woman I’m interested in.” That’s a whole new ‘whoa’. I snap myself up into a sitting position, taking her hands, rubbing my thumbs on the back of them as I pull her gently to stand between my legs. “I’m sorry Anna. That was… Uncalled for. You didn’t ask for that. I know what this is.” My throat feels thick as I try to swallow. I want to be upset but a little niggling part in the back of my brain says this woman might actually consider trying for something a little more than this random fling was intended to be.

 

She obviously doesn’t expect my happy response at all as my face splits into one of my giant, stupid smiles. “It’s my fault.” Her eyes fall to our hands, her fingers slowly unclenching, turning to lace with mine, taking a deep breath before looking back at me. Determined but frightened. God I hate seeing that look on her face. I continue my speech as she waits quietly. “It’s my fault for not making my own thoughts clear. If I am hurting you for that… Then really, truly, I am sorry Elsa. Last night… I never responded to you, not like I should have.”

 

Her nearly white brows furrow and I can see her rapidly piecing my words together, still cautious to assume. “Anna you don’t have to..-”

 

“Elsa, listen I like you!”

 

She smiles kindly. “I’ve bite marks to prove that.” I grin, blushing faintly as my mind flashed images of the blonde wrapped around me, moaning, panting.

 

 …. _Focus_ Anna. “Not just that. I _like_ you. Like… I want to get to _know_ you. I want to see if maybe… there could be more to this too.”

 

I motion between us and she uses the moment to try and pull away, stepping back but I’m faster as I wrap my legs around her, my hands reach back for hers, tightening just a little. “Anna. Don’t do this. We won’t ever see each other again, you said so yourself. We probably shouldn’t have…”

 

She leaves the words hanging but the meaning if clear enough. I growl. “But we did. And I will admit I was a little slow to the race… but hell, I figure, why not one more crazy thing? Elsa. Listen to me. I’ve felt something since I saw you. I like the way you laugh, I like the way you look, I like how you’re obviously kind, how you’re totally fine with me rambling about needless things and that you actually _listen_ when I do, and with interest! I like that you’re smart. I don’t know enough about you though. Elsa. Believe whatever you want, but this is where we are now and I know you’re interested in trying.”

 

“You can’t fall in love with someone you just met.”

 

“I think it’s possible.”

 

“Anna, you don’t feel love for me. It’s impossible at any sensible level. You like what you see, that’s all.”

 

“True. I do. And I never said _I_ was in love.”

 

She blushes at that. “Ah.”

 

“Elsa. I think I _could_ fall in love with you. I think I could find something real in you. We don’t have much time but chemistry like ours doesn’t just happen. And god… the sexual chemistry is definitely there.” We both smile at that, “That’s why though.. with the small amount of time we have, will you let me get to know you better? On a deeper level, to know if this is something we should pursue? I really am sorry for chickening out when you asked me… But we still have time. And. I… Well. Here is my answer.”

 

I am a little nervous watching her think, her eyes burning into mine. “…Fine, Anna. You win.”

 

I jump happily from my spot, grabbing her face and pulling her forward for a deep kiss, my tongue rolling around with hers before making an exaggerated popping noise with our lips as I pull back. “You won’t regret it, you’ll see!” As I untangle my legs from her and twist around, fishing through the blankets for the remote, I swear a catch a glimpse of her that she had been attempting to hide. If that look that flashed on her face said anything… I was certain she might already be on the path to falling for me just like I felt I was for her. Shit. Crazy things do happen after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This is the last chapter I've type up in a while. Life and all. I'll get to it; it is as much for my own personal kicks as it is for my wife's pleasure. And I do admit to liking the idea of finally contributing to the fandom a little. God knows I stay up too late reading fics.**

I excitedly clap as my eyes land on a movie I haven’t seen in ages. It was perfect. And it was about to start. What luck. I settle down next to Elsa, us having bunched the pillows against the headrest and tossed a poofy blanket over our laps, sitting snuggled together. It made my heart pound and I haven’t stopped smiling. As I click onto the channel, the movie being announced by Invisible Movie Man who caters to every movie on these movie channels causes Elsa to turn and look at me, clearly puzzled. “Why are there cheerleaders? Is this like Bring It On? I wasn’t a fan…”

 

 I simply wave my hand in her face, my eyes glued to the screen, trying to stop my bouncing excitement. “Shh, Elsa! Watch the movie.” As the movie opened with spinning and flipping High School cheerleaders, Elsa shot me some looks, making me laugh and gesture back to the movie. In retrospect the opening does make me feel like a pervert.

 

The main character chick had by then crawled into a vehicle with her, er, boyfriend, and I cringed as I was reminded that this was not a kiss to be admired. “This…is the most painful kiss I’ve ever seen in my life.”

 

You tell it sister. Jesus. But..focus! “Hush Elsa. Plus, it’s intentional.” I more feel the indignant little huff of air than hear it. Elsa sits a little higher than me, my head leaning on her shoulder, our hands held under the blankets. I was happy but this beauty beside me was about to be gagged with no sexual intentions.

 

I tried to bite back my weird mix of a light laugh and groan as Elsa deadpans, “She’s gay I take it.”

 

“Elsa I swear to god.”

 

“Okay, okay!”

 

I take a breath, hold it, and let it out. “Thank you.” A new scene popped up, the scene still randomly panning thighs, butts, and boobs of the bouncing cheerleaders comically. Well, in my eyes it was funny.

 

I jumped in my seat as Elsa whispered hotly into my ear, “…Your boobs are nice too.”

 

About to snap at her need to keep talking, the words finally caught up and the retort sputtered in my throat and I blushed, refusing to turn my head to look at her. “Els—ah. …Yours too.” Those long fingers slipped free of mine to rub up my thigh. Jesus Christ.

 

Her hand abruptly stopped and I looked at her, seeing anger fill her eyes. What? “That bitch did _not_ just fold that page corner.” What reaction was I suppose to give to that! She was serious. But why on earth would that make her actually angry?

 

Did I miss something.. “What’s wrong with that?”

 

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

 

Oh I felt a cold sweat at the tone. Is it weird a fraction of me that isn’t a little scared.. is turned on? Shit. Fix this, just divert the conversation Anna. “O-oh look there! Hot girls pictured in the locker…”

 

She’s gay, I’m gay, obviously this is a winning idea. “Now you’re looking at other women?” Slam, dunk, and sinker…straight down to the doghouse.

 

Pfft. I got this. Play it cool. “Jealous?” The wiggle of my brows would smooth this over.

 

No woman ever admits she’s jealous. “Of course! She has a hell of a body.” ….This woman does. Go figure. And…well yeah they do…

 

But shit Elsa.. look in a mirror. You’re beautiful on the inside too. From what I have gathered. “…I meant that I was-”

 

“-I know, sadly, for you, you won’t get such a ludicrous answer. How could anyone actually be jealous of people photographed specifically to catch the eye?”

 

Touché Blondie. However… “So that’s a yes?”

 

Elsa side glared at me. Side. Glared. Ohhh this is fun. Give me your all woman. Lay it on me. “Why do I care if you like thick,” Yes! Your jealously Fuels My Life Blood! “Toned thighs,” More! “On some half naked cheerleaders,” Don’t stop there, keep it coming. “You don’t even know the last names to.” Ooh you’re good. Finish it. Finish it off strong like you came in! “None of my business.”

 

I visually cheered as I shook her shoulder. “Oh you totally are!”

 

There was a coldness in those blues as she faced the TV. “Watch the movie Anna.”

 

Nope. My fun time isn’t over. “I _was_ Miss Priss!”

 

Was that…surprise? “Wait what did they just say?” Oh no.. she was ignoring me for the movie. Rude.

 

Wait.. that was the point. “Oh shit, rewind. You keep distracting me.” Seriously I got caught up in teasing her. My bad.

 

“Blame your libido. God knows its insatiable.”

 

Don’t laugh Anna. Don’t. “You know, I was gonna get upset but when I think about it.. you _would_ know, wouldn’t you? And if my memory is correct… you seemed to be very fond of that little detail.”

 

“…Rewind it again.”  


“You’re lucky they have the rewind function for regular television now.”

 

“Thanks gramps, well noted.”

 

“Oo- grumpy.”

 

I cross my legs over hers, sitting in a weird position that allows me to look directly at her, grinning as I booped her nose. “I thought we were going to watch this movie Anna!”

 

She’s blushing… Aww.  “We will if you admit you are grumpy.”

 

“ _What._ ”

 

Now she has turned so her legs are past my hips and mine over hers. “You heard me.” I know I’m smug as fuck. I have all the rights.

 

“Anna, you can’t be seriou-”

 

I place a finger over her lips, trying to not let my thoughts stray. “-Oh, but Elsa, dear, I am.”

 

“You just call me dear?”

 

Oh that smile… would look better without the confusion. “Got a problem with it, Sugarlips?” I pucker mine, making smacking noises with said lips.

 

Elsa looks terrified. “Sugar _lips_?”

 

Don’t like the names eh? I’ve got more for you. “Sweet Cheeks.”

 

“Anna you’re being ridiculous.”

 

Don’t you eye roll at me. Oh, you ain’t seen nothing yet. Time to get southern. “Why do you say that, my scrumptious, little, sweet apple pie?”

 

“Jesus, Anna.”

 

I pull her hands away from her face, snapping my fingers. “Mh-hm, you preach it like it is Honey-bun!”

 

Those eyes harden back into unforgiving ice. “I am. Going. To smother you. With. A. Pillow.” I wink.

 

Go in for the kill Anna. “Kinky little minx aren’t you, Babycakes?”

 

“WATCH THE MOVIE.” I squeak loudly as a pillow slams into my face, forcing me onto my back, legs in the air comically. Well damn. I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you didn't guess, as I tried to make it obvious I think.. The movie they are watching was the first 'gay' movie Giulia and I watched. Not many have happy endings so this was nice. It's called But I'm A Cheerleader. It was stupid and funny. This and D.E.B.S. are favorites. (both are on Amazon Video to rent from my knowledge).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Actually will likely have 2 chapters worth here. I'll post most of what I have now and keep working; god knows I'll procrastinate otherwise.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Ps: This is subject to change as I haven't taken the time to read over my work at all.**

I was ugly crying. I know it. I was trying to be silent but failing miserably. Tears raced down my freckled tanned cheeks like pouring rain. My nose thought to try its hand in the race too but a hard sniff thankfully stifled that disaster. My mouth however… If I didn’t get a grip, I would be in some serious level of ‘four-year-old-tantrum’ red-faced, drippy eyed and nose, dork, complete with a gross little dribble of slobber. Damage-control. I need some immediate damage-control. The movie was reaching to my most favorite part. I could see the furtive glances Elsa shot me, her lip quivering as she fought back a laugh, doing her best to focus on the movie. I muttered a shut up under my breathe as I nudged my head toward the TV, hoping for her to focus. She rolls her eyes but aptly refocuses her attention, those cool fingers seeking out my hand and brushing her thumb soothingly.

 

… Okay. So I may have blushed. I really like this woman. God damn it. I was still feeling emotional over the scene as Megan, the cheerleader, sneaks into the ‘gay to straight graduation’ so convince the woman she loves to run away with her. Throwing it all away for love. I start sniffling again as the words filter through my head, the cheerleader crawling in her camouflage get-up as the young adults walk down the aisle to accept their…straight awards. Thank god this movie is obviously a… shit what’s the word? Oh who the hell knows; if a crack-fic was a movie..this would be the type of result you would expect. Her hand lets go of mine, opting to toss it around my shoulder and tuck me closer into her side. I take a deep shuddering breath. It’s the scene! The girl had changed into her cheer uniform, pom-poms and all, walking boldly into the opening. This was it! The scene! The cheer!! I try to keep from bouncing in my seat. She opens her mouth and the screen goes black. I shout loudly, “NO?” lunging for the TV, rapidly pressing the power button. The sudden howl of wind pierces through the window. It was dark.

 

I jump in my skin as I feel a hand on my shoulder and fall back with a light shriek. “Anna, Anna It’s okay! It’s just me. The power went out. Must be the weather.” A… power outage? At a time like this! The hell. It couldn’t have _waited_ ten more minutes? I growl and stand up. “I need to check my phone for something.” I walk ahead, bumping blindly into Elsa who promptly turns me in the other direction. Once again I march, my hands shifting through the stuff on the table until I clutch around the little device. The screen gives me a blue tint to my face, showing my reception coming and going like a dying heartbeat.

 

I hear a giggle and glance into the dark, now much darker thanks to my phone. “What’s funny?”

 

“You just…”

 

I lower my phone and raise a brow. “I just…?”

 

I hear the bed shift as she settles back onto it somewhere. “I hate to see you…so blue.” She bursts back into a fit of giggles. I grimace. You lil’ shit, you think this is a motherfucking game? The best part of our movie was snatched under our noses! I pointedly hold the phone closer to my face, desiring the pesky blonde to see my lack of amusement. Oh Blondie… Don’t tease a woman in these times of dark sorrows. “Guess this makes you really my fragile, little Snowflake.” I turn to grumpily hush her, my face betraying how pleased I actually was to hear the term of endearment as well as…possessive pronoun. Cute. She’s always so cute. Charming. I give up with my phone, laying it back on the counter in a huff. I hear Elsa sigh and a steady patting noise a few feet away. “Come here Grumpy. We can just watch the last bit on YouTube I bet if it means that much to you.”

 

I balk. “ _If_?”

 

“Alright; because you do! Just get your freckled little butt over here.”

 

“I’m pretty sure yours was far more freckled than mine.”

 

“Anna, so help me-.”

 

“Okay, okay! I’m coming.”

 

“Well isn’t that an idea.”

 

“How’d you go from a virgin, closeted gay woman in her late 20’s, to a raging, thirsty-” I sputter in surprise at the blind smack to my face. Another pillow? Quite hitting my face woman! I’ve had it with these things, honestly! I let the pillow fall to the floor, one less piece of ammunition for the woman who thinks we are in an eternal snow-fight; the pillows snowballs. “Elsa! Quit that, you’re going to damage my face at this rate.”

 

I bump into the side of the bed, cautiously climbing onto it, my hands seeking her out. “With feather and cotton stuffed pillows?” I feel something hand, it shifting away.

 

I pounce, sliding headlong into part of the bunched up comforter, the blonde giggling as she moves somewhere else. “You have a hell of an arm.” Which… isn’t actually a lie. She might play spots, I should ask. Once I find her! Damn, sneaky, crafty, devilish, minx. I know I’m muttering under my breath, likely the very reason I find myself surprised again by a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head, meeting another pillow to the face. “Elsa would you _quit_ that! I swear we will have _no_ pillows in our home if you keep this up. My face’s future depends on it. You really wanna take a chance of damaging this cute button nose?”

 

I yelp as Elsa speaks into my ear.“I’d never damage your beautiful face, Snowflake.”

 

I grit my teeth. “You do a poor job of convincing me its high on your list of concerns!” Elsa chuckles, pulling me into her lap, her phones flashlight turned on and flipped facing up at the ceiling illuminating the room surprisingly well. I cross my arms, remaining stiff in her arms. I haven’t even gotten a sorry! The nerve. And don’t think being cute is going to get you out of everything. I am an unforgiving wall of righteousness. I am justice. I will have my honor! I- I! I…. I really can’t do this when her boobs are pressing into my back. Grah, come on Anna! Keep it together. Fortitude. A wall of fortitude. Show her you’re the boss! An alphas, alpha. Stand your ground. I bark out a surprise s my cheek is pinched, slapping her hand away and rubbing it indignantly. “Elsa, will you _desist_ woman! You’re going to break my face; I’ll have to arrange it every morning like some Mrs. Potato Head.”

 

There is an annoying exaggerated intake of breath as Elsa decides to get theatrical; the little shit. “Oh _heavens_ no, we can’t have that! I would never damage your adorable face with that cute little nose. I mean, if I did, wherever would I sit?”

 

I turn around, mouth open in surprise, the phones light bright enough to show my blush. Well Anna. You lost this round. Again. “I… I..” ..I…. am so god damned whipped. There is a smug satisfaction I cannot careless about anymore as I lean forward and capture her lips, my hand sliding across Elsa’s cheek to pull her closer. She is stiff for a moment, finally the one caught off guard. Not a win against the bratty blonde but.. I am kissing this lovely woman and she’s letting me; that’s its own kind of win if you ask me. The kissing starts to get heated the moment she recuperates. I turn the rest of my body around more, her hand now on my cheek, mine having traveled further to tangle in her soft hair.

 

God I love how she smells. I scratch my fingers gently on her scalp, feeling her shudder under my touch. Mhh… “Anna?”

 

I blink, backing up a little to separate myself from those distracting lips of hers. “Yeah?”

 

I watch as she slides some of her hair behind her ear, looking at me shyly. …Cute. My gayness just increased ten levels. “Since the powers down and the wifi isn’t working… Will you show me how the movie ends?”

 

She’s serious? “There isn’t any more sex.”

 

“No! No, I mean, I just, it seemed to upset you quite a bit. I wanted to know what struck such emotion in you.. Unless you always get like that with movies?”

 

I defiantly squeak back. “I do NOT always cry at movies!”

 

Elsa is choking on her laugh and she grabs my hands. “If you say so.”

 

I huff. It is true; I don’t get emotional at every movie. Just… ones that have emotions in them. …. Shut up. “I do say so.” That’s right Anna, you tell her!

 

Elsa places a soft kiss on one of my hands she brings to her lips. “So? Will you show me.”

 

I wrack my brains very quickly for the last bit that was left. “T-the cheer?” Stuttering? You fool.

 

“Yes. And I need to know if it ends happily.” I smile, seeing she’s not pulling my leg.

 

Oh Elsa, at this rate, anything for you.. I give a slow nod and her smile grows into such a dorky show of joy I can’t help but subconsciously follow suit. Inhaling I stand up, walking to the location of the bathroom, turning around to face the bed, the sink and mirror to my back. “You have to promise not to laugh.” Elsa eagerly nods, pulling a pillow into her lap, hugging it as she peaks over it and my heart catches in my throat. How can anyone be this irresistibly cute? I want her. I want her to be mine. Feeling myself relax, I stare at her as I begin to chant, following the moves despite my ears burning. “One, two, three, four, I won’t take no anymore,” I make sure she is holding my gaze as I say a little firmer, “Five, six, seven, eight, I want you to be my mate.” Her eyebrows rise at that as well as the heat in her face, her eyes now unblinking at she watches me. I take step closer. “One, two, three, four, you’re the one that I adore,” My voice cracks a little at the last word as I lose myself in Elsa’s eyes, watching her slowly get up from the bed, walking towards me.

 

I stare up at her as she presses right up against me, grabbing a fist I have held above my head as she stares down as me, nodding her head. “Go on, finish it.” The words remain dead in my throat, staring at her. She nudges me, saying softly. “Five, six, seven, eight..?”

 

My lip quivers and I whisper back, “Don’t run from me cause this is fate.” We just stare keep staring at each other, Elsa looking so gentle, so serious, my free hand coming to rest on her shoulder after finding myself pushed back against the wall. “E..Elsa..” Completely has stolen my breathe. Such power in those eyes. Such… Dare I say it. Such.. love.

 

Her hand holding my fist begins to unclench my hand, lacing our fingers and pressing it to the wall, her body pressing into mine again. “Earlier, you mentioned no pillows in _our_ house.” Fuck… I think I did, didn’t I. I still have a damn frog in my throat, overwhelmed by the sudden thickness in the air between us so I just nod. No point denying it. I watch Elsa drag a tongue across one of her lips. “Anna. Do you believe in love?”

 

I note the little sing her voice flexes and I respond in a similar fashion. “Do you believe it’s true.” I get a wide grin as a reply, Elsa resting her forehead on mine as I go on. “Oh, you’re making me believe it, too.”

 

We giggle as she sings, backing up a bit, our hands held between each other. “Now the feeling is beginning to grow,” She is pulling me to follow a few steps further, kissing my temple.

 

I happily sing the next line. “And the meaning is something you only know,” I turn to place a soft kiss on her lips, breathing out my next line in almost a sigh. “If you believe it, take my hand,”

 

Elsa jumps in quickly, “And I’ll take your heart,”

 

I hold one of our held hands to my chest as I dramatically sway. I see her grin. “Now I’m wondering where does true love begin,”

 

Elsa laughs at me openly, letting go of my hand which I promptly place on her hip as she cups my cheek, that melodic voice of hers lowering further. “I'm going under so I’m lettin' you in,”

 

I puff out my chest, nuzzling into her palm, staring at her. “My woman,”

 

I raise my brow, nodding my head and she bites her lips as she murmurs, “I don’t wanna be lonely,”

 

Taking a step closer this time, my hand at her hip, sliding it to drag my nails slowly down her back.“Baby, please tell me,”

 

Her breathe shudders out, her pupils dilating. “I-I wanna love you all over,” Please do.. We go quiet, holding each other.

 

I feel the shaky exhale, unsure whose it was, and I offer a reassuring smile as we both close our little duet. “Do you believe in love?” I know full well we altered a few parts and didn’t end it right but in that moment my fucks to give were not present. I felt the hairs on my arms raise. Most magical moment of my life at approx 4 something in the morning with a woman I’m alarmingly growing head over heels for. Shit. Maybe I _will_ become more of a morning person. I angle my head back, our lips brushing, my ears catching the change in her breathing. The air has most definitely changed around us, neither one willing to take the step further, hesitating. Her breath is warm on my lips with each ragged breath shared, her lips brushing a little closer before she pauses again.

 

I feel her body stiffen as she inhales, letting out the breath in a low, lengthy, exhale, her eyes screwed shut. “..Els?”

 

Those beautiful blues snap open full of so many conflicting emotions. “What… What do I do… If I think.. I..” She swallows and grows quiet, turning her head to the side.

 

Disappointed in my lack of kiss but concerned for her hesitance I return to holding her hands, tugging enough to regain her attention. “What, if what, Elsa?”

 

I see her screw her eyes shut again, opening back up as she looks back at me, her words pouring out in a steady but hushed tone. “What if I think.. I love you?” My throat goes thick and emotions swirl all at once, happy, scared, skeptical, hopeful, depression, unadulterated joy, all damn near short circuiting my brain.

 

Even though my emotions are probably flying all over the place just as much as hers, I respond back, “And? What if I felt the same. What could.. We even do about that?” I give a weak smile as an answer comes to mind, escaping my lips before I can think better about it. “…We could get married.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Does this get overly stupid? Indeed it does.**

Elsa’s surprise at my declaration is marred with an unsure frown. “Anna I don’t think-”

 

I butt in quickly, shaking my head. “Oh relax, I was only kidding. I already barked up that tree once; my father will absolutely not be fond of me telling him I’m engaged to someone I just met..Again.”

 

Ooh, Elsa, don’t give me _that_ look, I’m well aware how that sounds. “You make a habit of marrying strangers? You can’t seriously- Anna. You can’t marry someone you just met.”

 

I feel a need to defend my stupid actions. “No I don’t! And I know that.. I-I was 16. You know, back when you know the least about love but _feel_ you know the most. I blame my brother and his so called Love Expert friends for planting the idea in my head.” I fold my arms as I grit out further. “I had thought it was true love because he was the first person to pay _that_ kind of attention to me.”

 

Elsa gives a slight nod.  “Ah…”

 

I rub my face, sighing heavily. “I know how stupid and naive I was then. I do, at least now.”

 

“You say that.. yet it seems history repeats itself.”

 

I snap my head up, glaring at her. “I wasn’t being totally serious! I.. I don’t have any solutions. I just thought, hey, if we were married.. We would definitely see each other again. I think I have a much better idea of love and what I _want_ at my age now. It may not be great but surly much wiser!”

 

Elsa laughs, pulling me into a hug. “Okay, I hit a sore spot. I’m sorry. I am. I understand your thought process.. But we don’t have to _marry_ to see each other again.” I know I’ve got tears in my eyes. Stupid. Stupid body. Stupid emotions. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Elsa frowns a little, seeing my refusal to speak. She lifts my chin to force my gaze to meet hers. “Maybe we could, you know, start dating.”

 

I raise my brow, nibbling on my lip, almost choking out a laugh as I see her eyes follow briefly. “Not good enough.”

 

I see her smile turn cheeky as she tosses an arm at her hip. “Oh, it’s up for negotiation now, huh?”

 

I nod furiously. “How about this, if I win, you agree to be my girlfriend and we exchange phone numbers, home addresses, and we work out a trip to see each other at _least_ once a year until we have something better worked out.”

 

She smiles, letting out a low whistle. “Quite a tall order. So. What is the challenge and what happens if I win?”

 

I brush a hand under my eye, straighten up as I huff. “You won’t. And since we obviously have some talent in singing.. It obviously has to be a lip-sync battle.”

 

“What’s the point of being able to sing if we are just going to lip-sync.”

 

“Ugh, fine, sing if you want, but that doesn’t count fully towards your performance points!”

 

Elsa dips her head down and kisses me. “How sweet of you. Now… If your aim is to make us…try to work for a very serious, long-term goal, then am I the protagonist in this?”

 

Oh.. I really just felt I would win, should I admit I didn’t have a plan for her? Mh… No. No, let’s not. “Basically whoever wins gets to decide how we go about this, details and all.” I wiggle my brows. That was pretty solid for not having a thought on the matter, you go! That’s what I call some quick wit. I’m so proud of me. Elsa turns to look around the room, her robe no longer held together, making my mouth go dry. Fuck the contest… It rang in my head again. I want her. Damn. I… if we have to leave soon.. maybe we need something less lengthy. I tug on her robe, unintentionally revealing more of her skin and stiffen, fighting to keep my gaze above her neck. “Wait, Elsa?”

 

“What is it Anna?”

 

I begin to fiddle with the fuzzy robe, her hand moving to rub my shoulder as the other teases through my hair. “I really want to do a lip-sync battle with you. And singing ones. And… And other ones.”

 

She tilts her head, dipping to meet my lowered gaze. “But?”

 

Her voice is sweet and patient. I smile, nerves crippling it only slightly. “Can we… put it on hold for something else… at another time?” I wait. And wait.

 

Elsa finally hums to herself, mulling it over. “We _can_ ….” Oh no… “….But.” There is a wicked smile dancing on those lips of hers. “By default, I win. The prizes, shall we say, are mine.” I was to protest. Badly. But the sudden reminder of our shortened time makes my heart sink a little and I mutely nod. Elsa kisses my forehead, grabbing my cheeks and holding them as she continues. “Oh now, don’t look so dejected from a loss. I promise to be fair.” I stick my tongue out at her, reaching a hand up to ‘wipe’ away my imaginary tears with my middle finger in an exaggerated fashion. Elsa’s smile turns wry as she remarks dryly, “Charming…” leaning to nip at my finger. I yelp, affronted.

 

I wiggle out of her grasp, tossing my hands on my hips and fix her with my business face. ..Don’t look at me like that. Everyone has a business face. “Well then, what are your terms, Your Majesty?”

 

To her credit, she holds her new title quite well, even going so far as to straighten fully up, shoulders squared. “First, we may each only have two mistresses.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“None can be younger than 21.”

 

“Elsa wait, I don’t want-”

 

“-We must each get a gold-fish and name him Henry as a bitter reminder of our options for when we wed if things should turn sour; divorce or beheading.”

 

“I just feel like maybe you’re misund-”

 

“For my next decree, I demand naked Tuesdays, no matter if we are visiting or not. I will require photos or even Skype at the very least.”

 

“Okay… but about the other two-”

 

“And for my _Final_ decree-”

 

“Elsa! Please would you listen to yourself??”

 

“The first two are null and void, the third up for debate, and everything you mentioned during our original bet will be put into immediate practice, with one other alteration.”

 

I told my breath, slightly wary. She stares at me, back to being cold again. God dammit woman. “..Well..? Go on.”

 

“I…I want to try for more than just one visit a year.. Our finances and other factors our life permitting.”

 

I slowly nod my head, waiting patiently to make sure she is finished before I shift to folding my arms again. “And this is what you really want?” Platinum blonde bounces in a happy, vibrant nod and I find myself smiling. “So… we’re girlfriends now?”

 

Elsa jumps excitedly as she lets out an uncharacteristic squeal. “ _Yes._ ” She engulfs me in a hug as I laugh, her voice lowering darkly as she mutters into my hair. “If you tell anyone what you just saw..”

 

I snort, hiding my face into her neck. “Be more worried about me telling them what you said.”

 

“That we are girlfriends?”

 

“That you want a outdated, religiously conscious, murder happy, goldfish, _two_ mistresses _each,_ one for each hand I presume, and a mandatory weekly nude session with yours truly for your own perverse pleasures.” You know… I didn’t know it was possible for the human body to _actually_ grow cold, but low and behold, Elsa achieved it. I poke her side. “Elsa?” Nothing. Not a peep. I poke again. Still nothing?? I shake my blonde, lifting my head until our noses brushed. “Hello, earth to Elsa! You in there?” Annnnnnnnnd… An astounding _nothing_. What a shock. “Elsa, it was a joke. Ha, ha. See? I make them too.” She finally holds my gaze, a weak, unsure smile on her face. Oh for the love of god… Woman! Don’t make jokes if you can’t handle them. I puff out my cheeks, glaring until her body relaxes.

 

I smile and nod my head, rolling my eyes at her sheepish smile. “I-I knew that.” I don’t even want to bother. Just kiss me woman. I pucker my lips stupidly and see joy filter comfortably back onto that pale, freckled face. My, my, what a sight. I shall never tire of it. I press up onto my toes at the same time she lowers her head, eagerly awaiting my kiss with my now, official, girlfriend.

 

“MEOW MEOW MEOW, MEOW MEOW MEOW-MEOW, MEOW, MOEW MEOW, MEOW, MEOW MEOW MEOW-MEOW-” We both screamed, jumping in place, my head snapping to the TV hard enough to give me whiplash.

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.” I shout, clutching my heart as I glare at the Meow Mix advertisement. “I didn’t even _know_ they _did_ these commercials anymore!” I keep muttering as I savagely press the volume button to a near mute level, turning the TV off afterwards, just in case. Elsa is slowly starting to unfreeze from her spot, her sky-blue’s wide in alarm. Well. The powers back on. I look back at Elsa. The poor girl is trying to recover her dignity, stiffly coming to the bed and turning off her phones flashlight. The wind is back to howling madly outside, the lights flickering for a moment before settling back to a stable condition. The room is still, the faint whistling of wind, our breathing, and the springs of the bed crunching as it dips from my weight. Settling beside Elsa, we share a glance. I open my mouth and fail to come up with anything, seeing her mirror my attempts. I play with my fingers, taking a breath as I gallantly attempt to break the stiffness in the air, Elsa doing the same. We play a quick silent game of, I suppose verbal, telephone-tag (a game my parents, though divorced, gather great amusement from), we both end up producing a weak smile. Elsa nods her head in my direction, I shaking mine and nodding back, allowing her to speak first.

 

We end up both speaking at once. “Meow.”

 

We are both flabbergasted at the other. I blink a couple times, and grin. Elsa raises a brow and I grin further. We suddenly burst out laughing, the hard shaking of our bodies rolling us onto our backs as tears begin to well up in our eyes. Oh shit, fuck, my sides are hurting. My face is hurting. Ugh make it _stop_. But I can’t. Of course I can’t. That would mean I, Anna, had some actual level of control over myself. Heaven forbid that be possible. I can’t say how long we were laughing, the aches still there in my sides, my cheeks begging for relief. We are on our sides now, her hand halfway curled on mine, the only thing separating our faces.

 

Her breath shudders as she calms’ herself down, her face as flushed as I would imagine my own. “I feel amazingly at peace and happy around you Anna.”

 

Imagine, if you will, a rooster. Said rooster is about to crow; its colorful little pompous assed chest puffing out like it was the god damn Rock in disguise. That. Is how I felt. Such pride at those words, and joy, my chest was surly puffed up like a pre-crowing body-building rooster. And you thought I couldn’t get any stupider, didn’t ja? Ha. “I feel the same way.” And that’s when we went back from giggling idiots, straight to desperate, horny animals.

 

I only wished it could’ve lasted…

 

The buzzing of an alarm from my phone breaks the spell and we hold each other’s gaze as reality is crashed back upon us once again.

 

Looks like its time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **bleh. Sorry. Been out of it**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **part one and two together.**

Not much to be said when you know words won’t change the outcome. I hadn’t known I would come to care so rapidly for the stranger I saw at the airport just yesterday. I most certainly couldn’t have guessed the hell it was going to put my heart through. It was… just… Quiet. It all just seemed too quiet. We were quiet while we packed. We were quiet as we sent text to our families. Quiet even when our eyes seemed to beg, yet our lips never parted. Only.. it wasn’t quiet. So much noise. I couldn’t shut up the thoughts racing around relentlessly in my head. Why wasn’t she saying anything; why couldn’t I find something to say? Should I go with her or wait? My flight was a few hours later than hers so there was no harm with staying in the hotel room. But.. did that make me a coward? We are dating now, wild as that thought keeps seeming. I should be by her side right? I need to ask. We need to _talk_. Yet I cannot. If she is under the same choking pressures I am.. Then it’s no wonder we haven’t spoken a word in the last twenty minutes. God good… it has only been twenty damn minutes? This is getting stupid. Just speak up and be an adult about this Anna.  
  
“Anna.” That’s right. A damn adult! I can do this. Totally can. I got this. “Anna.” Nothing is going to get in my way. Can’t stop me. I’ll- “ANNA.”

 

“WHAT.” Startled, we stared at each other. Elsa brushed some of her hair behind her ear as she hiked her backpack over her shoulders. I swallowed, finding myself suddenly wanting to stall the moment. “Do you want some coffee?” Elsa seemed like she had other things she wanted to say but simply nodded. I briskly walked to the counter near the front door and started up the machine, adding water from the sink and slipping the cheap cup under the drip. Elsa grabbed my hand as I passed by for another cup of water while the first one brewed. Meeting her gaze I smiled softly, stepping forward as my arms fell, the empty cup being set down on the table Elsa stood by. The arms around me kept me grounded. I was happy for the touch but I felt the overwhelming desire to cry. It all seemed too real all of a sudden. More real than when my alarm went off. With the pack on her back, I was at a loss at where to put my hands. I felt those arms of hers wrap tightly around my neck as she buried her face into my neck. I stood stiff, my hands finally settling low on her hips, tugging her closer. I felt the soft little tickle of hair on my neck. I resisted moving, afraid to disrupt the moment. I closed my eyes hard when I felt what I assumed to had been hair..to actually have been a tear, now rolling down along my collar bone. She was so quiet.

 

I hummed softly, a hand reaching up to pet her hair. “We promised to see each other again, remember? We can make this work. It’ll be fine. _We_ will be fine.” Elsa nodded into my neck, quiet as ever. I felt more drops trickle down to my shirt collar. I pulled away, kissing away the tears, smiling as gently as I could. “Hey… Hey now, look at me. Okay? You’re okay.” Elsa’s lip quivered in an attempt to smile, her eyes screwed shut, liquid still seeping through them. I kissed her tears again, my fingers brushing through her bangs. “Come now. It’ll be okay Elsa. I swear to you. Please don’t cry.” Elsa tried to smile again and god dammit it was really breaking my heart. For such a stoic lass… she was rather sensitive. Maybe things just haven’t sunk in yet for me.. I do have a bad habit of not planning too far ahead of the next step. I scrunched my eyes up, tensing my body then relaxing it in hopes of filtering out the rapid build of tension. I was already having the hardest time trying not to cry.

 

We stood for a while, holding each other near the door, the coffee machine still crying though I don’t really know when it had begun. “You should get the coffee Anna…” Yeah. Yeah I should. I nuzzle into her hair, placing a blind kiss before I switch out the filter and cup to begin hers. I needed to keep my hands busy. I heard her tapping away on her phone near me, the sigh, and then the press of her face into my back. Her arms circled around my waist and I laid a hand over her arms as best I could, opening all the coffee packs for their powdered creams and sugar packs. I had been so distracted by Elsa it was far too late for me to fix my mistake. I stared bleakly at my coffee cup. I had used every bit of sugar and creamer from all 5 packs. There was nothing for Elsa. I glanced at the dark brew next to me, grimacing. Tapping her arm, I carefully spun around to face her, the drinks in my hand. “Come on now, replace some of those tears.”

 

“With coffee..?” It was nice to finally hear a light chuckle from her. I nodded, handing her the cup that was originally mine and trying to mask my face as I took a tentative sip of the black sludge. Elsa eyed her cup. “This one was yours. Wasn’t it.”

 

Ooh. She saw right through me. “Ah..s-sorry. I wasn’t.. Its fine. You can have it. Unless it’s too sweet? I can mix ours in another cup or-”

 

She gently takes the cup out of my hand, switching them. “I’m European Anna. You coffee is water; black is fine.” I huffed but happily remained silent, not wanting to trade again. Let’s be honest here.. I drink my sugar with my coffee and _not_ the other way around. It was comfortable, the silence this time. I moved to lean my back on the counter, Elsa lifting her bag so she could do the same. We held hands, sipping, trying not to think. “Anna. I… I need to get going now.”

 

I turned my head. “Just you?”

 

Elsa set her cup down; nearly devoid of the black void that is sugarless coffee. “You’re flight isn’t for some hours yet.. And if I’m to be honest? I am doing everything in my power to try and not breakdown right now.” I nodded numbly, letting out a whispered, “Me too..” before she popped up to kiss my cheek. “Don’t take this the wrong way… But.. I just. I can’t do this. I would like to do our farewells here. I..”

 

I heard the inflection in her voice and hazardly dropped my cup onto the counter as I grabbed her shoulders, rubbing her arms. “Shh, shh, its fine. If this is what you want. That’s fine. I understand. Please don’t cry again. I hate seeing the people I love cry.” Elsa tossed herself back into my arms. Her phone buzzed that god awful ringtone again. I growled, squeezing my blonde a little tighter. It couldn’t last, of course. Lifting her head, her hand carefully touching my face I pressed forward for a  long kiss. Of course.. it had to end. Sighing again, she backed away, grabbed her bags and went for the door. She was better at pretending there wasn’t a storm of emotions on her face, I knew tears were sliding down my face but I was thankful my voice didn’t betray my weak grasp on things.

 

Opening the door for Elsa, she looked back at me and kisses me once more. “Take care Anna. It was wonderful meeting you. All of this.. was wonderful. Keep in touch, okay?” I nodded, knowing I was at my limit of keeping it together. The elevator dinged open a ways off and people started to enter the room. “I best go.”

 

I nodded and gave her my smile, receiving the sweetest one I’d ever seen in return. “Bye, Blondie.”

 

“Bye, Snowflake.” And just like that, she was down the hall, casting me one more glance, and then she was gone. I let the door slide close slowly. Empty. She was gone and  felt empty. It was hard..the worst, knowing it would likely be so long before we got to see each other again.. if ever. I don’t remember moving to the bed.. But here I was, curled tightly into a ball, hugging a pillow and finally letting it all out. I had so badly didn’t want her to see me cry, I tried to be the strong one, but right now I felt anything but. She was wise.. I would’ve made things worse, harder. For both of us.

 

xXx

 

            I felt so sore. I know I haven’t been here that long but… it must’ve been half an hour at least. I tried stretching, my body popping satisfyingly. I grumbled bitterly and buried my face back into my pillow. Why should I get up. I have time to wallow in my own little depressive fit so I damn well will. ….Okay but like… I _do_ have time don’t I? I reach around blindly for my phone, squinting at the screen, my eyes sensitive to its light. Another reason crying sucks ass. Oh. It’s been almost two hours. Mh. I should eat at the café they have hear before I leave… But I honestly don’t feel up to it. I groaned, rolling onto my back, my arms stretched high above me, staring at the ceiling silently. I know I need to get up and stop moping. It’s what it is. I close my eyes tightly. It is what it is. A knock on my door causes me to jump, relaxing back onto the bed, reclaiming my same position. I don’t want to be rude to the working class but I was in no mood to deal with people with now. I muttered under my breath when the knock came again, tossing an arm over my eyes as I shouted out. “Come back later please!” There. That was decent enough. I listened to the feet walk away and lifted my arm, pulling my phone back to my face. I had some texts from my father and my brother. I’d deal with them later… I’m not done being sad. I rolled onto my side, my back to the door as I scoffed. I’m pathetic. Ugh. Women. I nibble on my lip, watching my hand lazily as it picks at the sheets. “It is what it is…” I whisper softly, hoping maybe the words will magically bring sense back into me.

 

“Not everything is as it seems.”

 

Ha. Sure. I huffed, grumbling out loud. “I’m in no mood to be physiological, okay?”

 

“Grumpy one, aren’t you Snowflake.”

 

I sat up. “Yes! So it you’d please leave me..B-be…?” My mouth fell open. Am I losing my mind? “..Elsa? I don’t.. I don’t understand?” But there she was, coming to the bed slowly, her bags laying down next to the door in the little closet.

 

The blonde goddess smiled sweetly at me, walking closer to the edge of the bed. “Ice.”

 

I turned my body to face her, staring still. “Ice.” I parroted.

 

She smiled and nodded. “Ice.”

 

I raised a brow, scooting closer to the beds edge. “Baby…?”

 

She giggles and my heart skips. She really _is_ here!? “The planes are all grounded. They’re calling it a real freak storm. Mother Nature is causing all sorts of issues. We are more or less somehow just at the edge of the storm. None of the planes can take off due to all the ice on the wings and planes constantly building up. Or that’s what I got the gist of.. So…”

 

I blinked a few times, running my fingers through my hair, pushing the copper locks over my shoulders. “So…delayed?”

 

Those sky blues light up. “All flights cancelled; likely for the next few days.”

 

Somewhere in me I knew I’d have to call my family and sort this out but right now, all I could do was stare at Elsa. “So..you’re staying?”

 

Elsa let out a laugh, shaking her head, a bright smile on her face, her arm reaching out to rub away tears I didn’t know I was crying. “Don’t cry little Snowflake.” I quickly grabbed Elsa’s wrist and pulled her forward, causing the older girl to cry out, laughing more as she tumbled into my sloppy hug.

 

I looked up from my back, grabbing her face and kissing all over, Elsa more than happy to let me have my way. “Are you sure you’re not the cause of this freak weather you angel!”

 

Elsa stilled in my arms, growing cold again. “I didn’t mean it?” I looked at her questioningly, tossing her braid away from my face, scrunching my nose.

 

I stared at her before bursting out laughing. “Oh come on Elsa! Like I could blame you for the weather. And if it _was_ magically somehow your fault, I am 110% happy you did.” Elsa let a small smile grace those tempting lips before snuggling into my side. “Hey Els?” She hummed, lifting her head enough to catch my eye as I started to stroke the back of her head. “I need to let my family know.” Elsa nodded, moving to get up but I was quicker, wrapping my arms around her. “Wait. Wait please. I need to, but.. it can wait a little while longer.” The sweet adoring look she gave me made my heart flutter again, leaning to meet her kiss halfway before she relaxed in my arms again. It was silent again… but I found I was starting to like it. I closed my eyes and smiled brightly, giving Elsa a little squeeze.

 

I felt her playing with my hair, her smile pressed into my neck. “After you talk to your family… What do you want to do?”

 

 If possible, my smile grew wider. “I have some ideas.”

 

I felt her return my bright smile. “I can’t wait.”

 

Nuzzling my head into her hair, I mumbled quietly, “I’m just glad we don’t have to.”

 


End file.
